Heart
by ishouldbestudyingmore
Summary: A fanfiction in which the souls never invaded Planet Earth. Ian and Wanda meet each other in a unique way, so follow their journey as they realize that they really are meant for each other, in any world, be it an alien world or our own. Quite fluffy- but who doesn't love fluff? Rated M for later content- so enjoy, my lovelies. xx
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies.

So I was sitting on the bus the other day and came up with a good(I hope) idea for an AU.

So here.

Don't forget to review for me!

xx

Disclaimer- The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, but the plot is mine.

Wanda's P.O.V.

"Come on Mel!" I said softly as I knocked on the bathroom door, hoping she would hear me.

She didn't.

"Meeellll..." I whined. "We're going to be late!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Today was our first day of our surgical internship at New York Hospital, and I was more than excited to start not because I was going to become a doctor, but because I got to do it with my best friend.

Finally I heard the shower handles screech closed, and the water slowly trickled to a stop. I breathed a sigh of relief_. Finally._

A few minutes later Mel emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a plain v-neck tee and some jeans.

"You ready, Wanda?" Mel said coolly.

"Been ready." I tried to give an attitude, but my attempts were useless. Mel laughed and mumbled something about my innocence.

I got my shoes on, grabbed the car keys, and ran out the door with Mel trailing closely behind me, shoving an egg sandwich in her mouth.

"Damn, bagels in NY are so good." Mel said in wonder. "So much better than Cali."

I chuckled and started the car, deciding I would drive us- Mel had pieces of egg falling out of her mouth as she tried to get her scrubs in her bag.

I pulled out of the driveway, and Mel and I simultaneously took a deep breath, and exhaled heavily.

"You nervous?" We both said together. We giggled. We seemed to do this a lot. It was almost as if we shared a mind.

"A little." Mel answered, looking out the window at the sunrise. "I don't really know how to describe it, but it's a good kind of nervous, you know?"

I did know.

We sat in silence for a while, just thinking about what our first day as surgical interns would be.

Mel moaned and flipped on the radio. "It's too damn quiet in here!" She yelled, smiling as she flipped around the channels. Finally she found a good old classic, one from when we were growing up, and we sang it enthusiastically on our way to the first day of our lives.

Ian's P.O.V.

"Jared, I swear to god. I told you to put your shit neatly in a bag so it would be ready for today. And it's not! And now you're stressed." I playfully pushed Jared into the lockers.

Jared's brown eyes stared at me with an expression of "I couldn't care less" and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. We were standing in the locker room of New York Hospital, changing.

"Come on, buddy. You look like you're ready to shit your pants." I told Jared. "It's just our first day of being surgical interns. The first impression. The first actions." I looked off into the distance and made an arc motion with my hands for effect. "If you mess up, or don't take notes, or if your scrubs are wrinkly-" he shoved me before I could finish. "Stop, Ian! It's not funny. You're making me nervous." He said, but I could see he was trying to hide a grin.

"I'm sorry, little baby Jared-poo." I cooed, putting on my sugar-sweet voice and poking Jared's nose.

"Ian, I swear. If you make fun of me one more time I am telling this entire locker room about that one time when you were so drunk that you sat in the passenger seat and drove with a fucking paper plate."

I felt my cheeks blush. Now I had to stop.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But Jared, seriously. Don't be nervous. We've got this. We've prepared and worked so hard for this." I said, giving Jared an encouraging look. "And now we have it." I added.

"And just imagine... The hot girls."

"Hot girls..." He responded.

"Intern all-night parties."

"Parties..."

"Holding human hearts and operating on intestines!" I said excitedly.

"Human hearts!" Jared echoed.

I turned to him, my hand extended in a fist. "For human hearts and hot girls?" I said.

"For human hearts and hot, _hot_ girls." Jared fist bumped me and together we walked out of the locker room, ready to start the first day of our lives.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

Mel and I had quickly gotten changed out of our street clothes into our scrubs, locked up our things, grabbed our notepads, and went to meet the rest of the interns we'd be working with.

I was really nervous. I took deep breaths and grabbed Mel's hand, who in return gave me an encouraging squeeze.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A big female voice boomed. "Welcome to New York Hospital! My lovelies, you are all surgical interns and in these years you will be exploring yourselves, your peers, and the beautiful human body."

I stood on my tippy toes to sneak a peek at the woman addressing us- a tall, robust, redhead woman who told us her name was Dr. Cohen. She saw me peeking over the tall blonde man in front of me and smiled a red-lipped smile. I smiled back.

"To assure that you are all in the right place at the right time I'd like to call roll. Get into a circle… Good! Say your favorite organ when I call your name and tell us your age, where you're from, and a fun-fact about yourself." I felt babied. This was med school, not kindergarten.

"Ok! Aaron Collins!"

A tall, light haired man stepped out. "Uh.. hi, I'm Aaron, I'm 22, I'm from Ohio. I like the brain and I like to skateboard."

'Very nice!" Dr. Cohen addressed. "Brandt…." I tuned her out and instead focused on my hands. They were shaking. How would I ever become a good surgeon when I couldn't even handle the nerves of saying my own name?

"Melanie Stryder." Dr. Cohen boomed.

Mel radiated confidence as she looked at everybody and told all her information. She was going to be great.

I tuned out again until I heard one word- a word that made the blood run cold in my veins.

"Um… Wanderer?"

**Ian's P.O.V.**

Wanderer? Who the hell was that?

A little blonde girl immediately blushed. Damn, she was cute.

She was quite short and her silvery blonde hair glistened in the crude hospital light. Her bright blue eyes looked up in utter shock as she slowly stepped forward into the center of the circle.

She looked like she needed a hug.

"Um…" Her voice was soft and sweet, and she wrung her hands behind her back.

"I'm Wanderer, but please call me Wanda. I'm 22, I'm from California, and I love the human heart. I really enjoy photography."

She blushed again and looked down, and hurried back to her spot next to that Melanie chick. Jared all of a sudden elbowed me, and whispered, "I call Melanie, O'Shea."

"Well, that's everybody! So let's get started! We have to diagnose and learn and discover today, so let's go!" That Dr. Cohen's voice was getting annoying.

She turned around and led us in the direction of the ICU.

"So interns! Today you will be taking blood, running tests, meeting patients, and helping other residents with odd jobs. You ready?" She spoke to us.

I silently eyed Wanda, hoping she wouldn't notice my eyes were trained on her beautiful little form. Her blue cross-trainers had orange neon laces in them, and I thought that was the cutest thing ever.

We arrived at the first ICU room, and Cohen was explaining some shit about the patient's condition. Wanda ripped out her notepad and started to scribble some notes, but her pen wasn't working. She crinkled her nose in frustration and avidly searched her pockets for another one.

_This is my chance!_ I said excitedly to myself. I pulled out my extra pen and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, Wanda. Need a pen?"

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Wanda. Need a pen?"

_Oh no. Someone was talking to me. Oh no. _

I turned to face the deep voice to politely decline, but I was met with sapphire blue eyes that were mesmerizing.

His blue scrubs peeped a bit of his collarbones out, and you could see the definition of his chest in the snug-fitting scrubs. His biceps were toned and tan and his arm stuck out to me, holding a blue pen. I turned to meet his eyes again and took in his strong jawline and full lips, as I watched him whisper, "I'm Ian. Take the pen."

Immediately I started to blush as his took the pen from his hands, and our skins brushed together for a millisecond.

I nodded to him in thanks, and turned to Dr. Cohen again, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ian's body and his jaw and his lips.

Especially what those full lips would feel like on mine.

Tons of fluff in the next chapter.

Tell me how you like it and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two!

Chapter 3 is going to be so damn fluffy, just you wait.

Enjoy- and don't forget to review- I really do love your feedback. Xx

Ian's P.O.V.

"So….how are things going with that Melanie chick?" I asked Jared. I didn't have the midnight shift at the hospital this week, so Jared and I decided to hit the gym near our apartment.

"Ian…" Jared started. "Ian, I really like her, but I don't know. She's playing so hard to get. Like, she's making me work for her."

I chuckled. "That's how most girls work, Jared." I said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, I know THAT, Ian." Jared added smartly, before switching to a heavier weight. "But most girls are so.. so not like this. And I like it- I like that she doesn't want to only get in bed with me."

"Wow. First intelligent thing I've ever heard out of you." I said to him, grinning.

He laughed at me and switched to another weight. I went to go and grab another weight as well, but felt a vibration in my pocket. It was my pager- they needed me at the hospital- big car accident.

"_Fuck_." I heard Jared mutter. Guess they needed him too.

"Pager?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. For god's sake." Jared said, muttering a whole load of expletives as we ran out of the gym and hurried home.

Wanda's P.O.V.

"So Mel..." I started, grabbing her hand and jumping up and down. "You and Jared seem to be getting closer." I smiled and widened my eyes as a cue for her to spill.

"Ack- shut up Wanda!" Mel waved me away. "Nothing's even happened yet. I mean, I think he's really hot but I want him to work for me. I don't want to only have sex with him- which is probably what he wants."

I nodded in agreement. I admired Mel's point of view- it took a whole lot of willpower to make a guy like Jared wait.

I walked into the kitchen when I heard a vibration against metal- probably my phone. I ran to our metal coffee table and discovered that it was not my phone- but my pager. Mel's too.

"Hey Mel- we need to be at the hospital now- big car accident just happened and they need all the help they can get."

I suddenly started to get nervous. Calm down, Wanda. It's ok, I told myself.

"Shit! I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll grab your scrubs!" Mel yelled from her bedroom.

I started our car, but let Mel drive this time. We silently drove along, watching the sun set over the water and mentally preparing ourselves for what we were about to face.

Ian's P.O.V.

Jared and I didn't even lock up our shit.

As soon as we got to the hospital we knew we needed to be in and working as soon as possible.

I think my jeans were still on the floor of the locker room.

We ran to the emergency room, snd it was conplete chaos. Blood and people and bones everywhere. The scene gave me a bit of excitement- i loved being a doctor. Suddenly a flash of silvery blonde caught my eye.

Wanda. Mhmmm.

As cot after cot came in, I slowly began to understand what happened- two separate limos crashed into each other and the people inside were in pretty bad condition.

I ran my fingers through my hair, just taking in the scene , as I heard the voice of Dr. Cohen. It wasn't sweet like before- now it was harsh and rushed .

"O'Shea! Stop standing there and get the hell over here! I have a patient for you."

I ran over and met my first patient- Walter.

He was pretty bloody and looked like he had a broken arm, which I set and wrapped up. I felt pretty doctor-y. It felt great. I cleaned him up and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Doctor!" He moaned.

"Uh...hi. Are you in pain? Should I give you more morphine?" I sounded so unprofessional it made me cringe.

"Eh...I don't feel like I'm dying, so that's good." He smiled.

"Excellent."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Uh... I'm not really sure, but I think that two limos crashed and everybody's ok, but banged up pretty bad."

He nodded to himself and closed his eyes, and I took that as a sign to walk away.

The night trudged on, and I found myself tired and achey with each patient I treated. The jobs were quite monotonous- drawing blood, injecting morphine, administering stitches, and so forth. I tried to keep my eye out for Wanda, but I was so preoccupied that she completely slipped my mind.

As the E.R. wired down and all the noises became nothing, I slowly walked to a bench and sat down. I hadn't sat down in hours- it felt so good. I stretched my ankles and my toes, popping joints and sighing.

Suddenly I heard a quiet, tiny voice calling my name.

"Ian? Ian, come here- I need your help."

Wanda's P.O.V.

I lost count of how many patients I'd worked with today.

Maybe around 25. 30 maybe.

My muscles ached and my head was spinning, but I was proud of my work and I was stitching up an arm on a patient when I ran out of suture string.

Both my hands were preoccupied and there was no one else in the E.R., except for one guy, stretching on a bench.

"Ian?" I called out. "Ian, come here- I need your help."

His face recognized mine, and he gave me a half smile as he walked towards me.

"Hello Wanda." He said nochalantly.

"Ian, I need you to go into that cabinet down there, and get me 2 mm suture string. I'm so sorry. Both my hands are busy and I'm sorry." I profusely apologized. I felt bad- he was stretching and I knew how good that felt- and I just interrupted him.

"I'm sorry again. I just.. My hands are busy and there's no one else and-"

"Shhh..." His full lips breathed the word as he softly put a finger to my lips, his eyes glowing with passion. He slipped the string into my hand and sat down across from me, never breaking eye contact.

His eyes were so beautiful.

I didn't know what to say. It was awkward- he looked like he wanted I say something too, but couldn't find the words.

He sat in silence as I worked, stitching up this woman's arm, and I could feel his eyes running up and down the parts of my body that were visible.

I finished up the sutures and stood up to fill in this woman's chart, when she suddenly flew awake, her eyes in a frenzy.

"Wes? Wes? Where is Wes? Wes!" She cried.

"Shhh.." I flung the chart down and stroked her face, trying to calm her down. Her shrill yelling continued and broke the silenced air of the E.R.

"My name is Lily. Where is Wes? Wes?"

"Shhh... Lily, it's ok. I'm Wanda, it's ok. I'm sure Wes is sleeping or something nice like that. I'm sure he's ok." She continued to yell his name but I couldn't reassure her.

Suddenly Ian spoke up, grabbing Lily's hand and squeezing.

"Wes.. I charted Wes. He's having surgery right now. But I can go and check for an update." He said with sweetness.

"Oh yes, yes please!" She said, but before she could say thank you she drifted asleep.

Ian and I smiled simultaneously.

"Emotionally draining for everyone today, huh?" Ian asked me, his hands hooked behind his back. It made his biceps extremely prominent and I tried not to stare.

"Yeah.." I chuckled. "Long day for everyone. Have you seen Mel?" I asked him. I was tired and I wanted to go home.

"Uh... No, actually. But I think she's with Jared." Ian looked at me and grinned, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I busted out laughing.

"Mhm. They're probably enjoying each other's company." I added, and started walking towards the locker rooms.

The co-ed locker rooms.

Ian walked in behind me and chuckled, picking up a pair of jeans.

"Ha- these are mine. Guess I ripped them off in a hurry."

"Mhmmm." I lightly laughed.

I opened up my locker and grabbed my water bottle, swigging down the well-needed beverage.

I was aware of Ian watching me.

"Hey, Wanda, you've got something on your face." Ian said, walking towards me.

"Oh! How embarrassing." I immediately felt myself blush and I went to peek in the mirror, but Ian stopped me.

"I'll get it." His voice was suddenly quieter, raspier, sultrier.

_Sexier._

He cupped my chin in his hand, and grazed his blue eyes over my face.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your nose is, Wanda?"

And before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards mine. When our lips touched, I felt a jolt of electricity and passion- it felt so good. He kissed me back deeply and I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

His hands moved down to my waist and he kissed me right in that spot where your jawline meets your ear. I moaned in pleasure, my head rattling the metal lockers. He slowly moved down my neck, and kissed me right on my jugular, sucking lightly.

He was so good with his lips.

Mel would be mad. I barely even knew this guy. But this just felt so right and so perfect.

He came back to my lips, and with an unknown surge of confidence I tugged on his bottom lip. He groaned with pleasure. His tongue felt around in my mouth and he grabbed me tighter, pressing our bodies closer together. I smushed my body against his rock hard chest, on my tippy toes already trying to reach his lips. I ran my own tongue over his top lip, and he exhaled shortly. He pressed his face into my hair and muttered into my ear. "Mhmm... Wanderer, let's go back to my apartment ."

Something told me to say yes.

He broke away from me and I immediately felt colder, his beautiful body heat lost. I opened up my locker and found a note, hastily scribbled, from Mel.

_Wanda,_

_I took Jared to our place. Come in quietly or don't come in at all- I suggest you go get laid. We all need it after tonight. Love you and see you tomorrow. _

Classic Mel.

So I grabbed my jacket and on the way out, checked my face in the mirror.

There was absolutely nothing on my face.

Mhm... Sexy.

And don't forget if you liked it- please review! I love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluffy Chapter 3, as promised. xx

Ian's P.O.V.

Damn.

I was not expecting such fiery kissing out of little Wanda. At all.

Ever.

I was driving her back to Jared and I's place, and I was silently praying to some superior force up there that it was relatively clean.

Wanda seemed like the clean type.

I took my eyes away from the road for a fraction of a second, to look at her, curled up in the passenger seat. The gray seatbelt was pulled across her chest, and her lips were pressed in a thin line. Her eyelids fluttered every once in a while, and she was holding my free hand, squeezing it every one in a while in her sleep.

She was so damn adorable.

I parked the car in the parking lot of our building and carried Wanda up the three flights of stairs, which wasn't too hard. Unlocking our apartment, I threw down my bag and her little tote, ripped off my shoes, and was about to settle her in on the couch. But I didn't think that was right- the couch was old and hard, and smelled. It only reminded me of how much we needed to spruce up the place.

So I placed her in my bed, tucked her in, and I fell asleep on the couch.

"Ian... Ian.. Get up. Go sleep in your bed."

A frail little voice woke me up, tugging on my arm.

"Ian.. Come on, Ian. Go sleep in your bed."

I opened up one eye and looked at Wanda, who stood in front of me in a pair of running shorts and a tee-shirt. Was she going running?

How could she possibly go running at this hour?

"No.. Wanda. Go.. go back to sleep." I squeezed out. I was so exhausted. And my back was killing me. Stupid couch.

"Um.. No. I'm going running, and I want you to be more comfortable. Please go sleep in your bed." She said shortly.

Her attempt at arrogance was so cute.

"I'll come with you." I said quickly. "I never got to finish my hour at the gym yesterday." I rubbed my eyes and stood up, going to go change.

Wanda's P.O.V.

Ian would not go back to his bed.

Thank goodness I'd brought my running stuff. I needed to clear my head after yesterday.

I tried to wake him up, but he was sprawled all over the couch and he was snoring, so I called his name a bunch of times until he finally muttered he'd go running with me.

He stood up and stretched, and I think he'd forgotten he'd taken his shirt off in the night- his muscles rippled under his creamy skin and his hip bones poked out.

I tried to look anywhere but there. Anywhere.

He walked away and my eyes wandered to his back- strong shoulder blades and a great butt.

Why didn't he model?

Five minutes later he walked out of his room in a tee shirt and sweatpants, and together we walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

He yawned.

"Um.. So.. I like to go very fast and I run the entire pier and back- so try to keep up, ok?"

Suddenly his expression turned from sleepy to competitive.

"Try to keep up." He scoffed. "You underestimate my power, Wanderer."

I blushed and walked out of the door as the chilly morning air broke against my skin. I breathed a sigh of relief and sprinted down the block.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ian yelled.

"How about you catch up?" I yelled back, but I still slowed my pace a little.

He came up beside me and we ran alongside each other, as the sun rose over the bridge.

So tell me.. Why are you called Wanderer?" Ian asked me as we stretched.

"I'm called Wanda." I said shortly. "And I actually named myself."

"Oh really?" Ian said, entertained.

"Yeah. My dad left my mom for some younger lady with huge boobs, and my mom died having me. I never actually had a name. So when I was..Erm.. Six or so, I called myself Wanderer, because I was wandering from family to family to family. Finally Mel's family took me in and.. Yeah." I finished, a bit out of breath.

So many emotions flashed across Ian's face- sadness, pity, fury. Suddenly he pulled me in and kissed me again, but this was lighter and sweeter than before. No tongue, so heavy breathing- but pure love and care in one kiss.

Suddenly we heard a camera click behind us.

"What the f-" Ian started.

"Hold on. Let me explain!" A college kid stood before us, a Polaroid camera in his hand. "You two looked so fucking perfect and the lighting was really great and so I thought, 'hey, maybe they'll enjoy this moment more if they have it forever', so here."

The kid handed Ian a photo that was still wet, and Ian looked up at him with kindness.

"Hey, thanks kid."

"No problem. Enjoy your day!" And with that he walked off along the edge of the pier.

Ian chuckled. "There's New York City for you in a nutshell. We're a whole bunch of crazy but caring people."

I was so touched- that kid was so kind. I took the picture from Ian's hand and stared at it.

It really was perfect.

Our darkened forms stood out against the pink and orange background of the rising sun. There was still a little night sky left, and the stars twinkled happily. I was on my tippy toes and Ian's head was bent down, my arms wrapped around him and his arms cradling me.

I teared up at the beauty of the shot.

"That kid... I really hope his photography makes it somewhere."

"Mhmmm. Me too." Ian answered, and he looked at my face with tenderness. I all of a sudden became incredibly insecure- I must have been really sweaty. He held my face in his hands and rubbed his thumb over a newly tender spot on my neck. A smile played on his pink lips.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I gave you a hickey."

"It's ok- I gave you one too." I added sheepishly, caressing the spot with my finger.

"We'll be hickey buddies." He said, biting his tongue with his teeth.

"Hickey buddies." I repeated. He was so cute.

I checked my watch. "We better be getting back home soon, Hickey Buddy." I warned.

Ian let out a deep belly laugh.

"Race you to the apartment, Hickey Buddy?" He challenged.

With a burst of confidence, I swiftly kissed him, and whispered against his lips, "You're on, O'Shea."

I took off running as he stood there, rooted to the spot, with a silly little grin plastered on his face.

Work adventures with the Hickey Buddies soon to come! And don't forget if you liked it, please please please leave a review! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, loves. Enjoy! xx

Ian's P.O.V.

Wanda beat me.

Well, obviously I let her.

We got back to my apartment, and we stretched our muscles for a while outside.

"So... I've told you about me. Tell me about you." Wanda tempted, as she stretched her dainty little arms over her head and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Her blue tee-shirt rose up a little and I could see a strip of her skin. Her collarbones stood out as she stretched, and I bit my lip to prevent a throaty sound that was bubbling in my larynx. I wanted to soak in as much as I could of her before she opened her eyes.

"Um.. Well my name is Ian." I returned huskily, making her giggle.

Ah, I loved it when she giggled.

"Uhh... I know I'm 22..." I scrunched my face to pretend to be thinking hard. "And... I know I live in NYC..." I tapped my chin. "I think my roommate is Jared, but I'm not sure!"

She was snorting with laughter. She was so adorable.

"So because I don't know if Jared is my roommate... I'd like you to be mine!" I said, picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder as she shrieked.

"Iannnn! Stop! Put me down!" She pounded her little fists into my back muscles, and I imagined the cute little frown she must've had on her face.

I ran up the three flights of stairs as she "yelled" at me to put her down.

I put her down in front of my apartment door, and created a fence around her with my arms and body.

"You aren't going anywhere." I whispered throatily, hoping my attempts to be sexy were working.

Apparently they were- because she pulled my neck down and kissed me. Not like little itty-bitty peck kissing, but full force, her-tongue-in-my-mouth kissing.

Holy god.

Her hands moved down to my butt and she felt around. Before I could stop her, she ripped my keys out of my back pocket, jingled them in my face, and wordlessly unlocked my apartment.

How the hell did she know I kept my keys in my back pockets?

I followed her in, staring at the back of her in curiosity.

"Wanda? How on Planet Earth did you know my keys were in there?"

"Oh please, Ian. Right after I kissed you last night I watched you tuck your keys back there."

"Were you staring at my ass?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Where was this burst of flirtiness coming from? I mean, not like I didn't mind it, at all. I found it so sexy.

So sexy.

"Can I plug in my phone?" She asked me.

"Uh... Yeah. Jared actually uh... Lost my charger, so you can plug it into our sound system- it'll charge."

"Sound system..." She said thoughtfully. "Let's get some music in here!" She said, the cutest little grin plastered on to her face.

"Wanda, are you drunk? People are still sleeping!" I said.

"No, Ian. It's...what...6:30? People are up and running! Going to work, running, eating, so we can play music!" She said happily.

Ugh, she was so hard to say "no" to.

"If you're not drunk then you must be high."

"Yeah... High. High on you!" She said, and with that she pressed the play button on her iPhone. A really great 90's song blared through the speakers, and it put me in a better mood, too.

She started singing along to the song, sashaying her hips and doing some funky dancing. We started dancing together how we used to dance as teens, and I'll have to say Wanda was the first person to make me geek out to the music of my childhood. Man, I hadn't listened to this song in like, 10 years!

I joined in at the chorus, and she immediately stopped singing the upbeat song to laugh at my pitch.

"What! I'm trying!" I said, faking a grouchy face and wrapping her up in my arms. She nuzzled her face into my chest and we stood there a moment, just holding each other, until finally she moved away.

"Ewww... Ian, go shower. You stink!"

"Ok..ok... But you better not do any dancing without me!" I called over my shoulder as I ran into the bathroom.

Wanda's P.O.V.

Wow.

I don't even know what got into me.

Ian just made me feel so good. He made me feel jumpy and happy and beautiful all at the same time. He was so much fun.

I decided, as a favor for his letting me sleep over last night(in his bed) I would cook breakfast. Well, try to.

When I cracked open the fridge, all I found was some beer, 6 eggs, milk, and mint ice cream.

"Oh, Ian. You need to do some shopping." I said to myself, tsk-tsking in my head.

I made some scrambled eggs, and coffee, and was setting the table when Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" started playing.

"I love this song!" I said to myself, moving my shoulders to the beat.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open, and there stood Ian, clad in only a green terry cloth towel. His creamy skin was dewy from the shower and his pecs stood out at me. His v-line tapered off into the constraints of the towel and I tried not to stare.

I found myself doing that a lot lately.

He held his toothbrush as a microphone, and did his best impression of Rick's dancing as he crudely sung the words.

"We're no strangers to love..." He started. "You know the rules.. And so do IIIIII!"

He looked hilarious- standing there in his towel, with wet hair, using a toothbrush as a mic. I snickered uncontrollably as he walked towards me, thrusting his hips with every syllable.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOOOWWWWWNNNN, NEVER-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP?!" A loud voice yelled. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

It came from upstairs.

"Shit!" Ian said, not worried at all. He was laughing so hard- so was I.

Our faces were red, and we were falling all over each other, laughing so hard.

"I feel so bad-Ian, I have to buy flowers or something!" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, you're too nice, Wanda! We don't have to do anything. He always yells at me and Jared for being too loud." He responded, still holding me in his arms.

His warm, hard chest felt so good against my face. "I'm going to shower now, Ian. I made breakfast- eat it!" I called over my own shoulder this time, heading into the bathroom.

I guessed it was pretty obvious Ian and I had gotten closer the night before.

Mel told me we were all over each other, and the hickeys were really obvious.

Oh god.

"So I'm guessing you guys did the nasty?" One of the interns, Candy, who'd I'd become friends with, asked me. The two of us had a break from the E.R., and we were eating lunch outside.

I blushed immediately. "No, Candy!"

"Yeah, ok. So obvious. Everyone's talking about how much they ship O'Wanda or some shit like that."

"To be honest- all we did was kiss, go for a run together, and kiss more. That's it." I answered really quickly. My face was probably a sickening shade of red.

"Ok, ok, Wanda." Candy laughed. "I believe you!"

Suddenly my pager beeped for the fifty billionth time today. Room 341- Lily's room.

"Ugh- gotta go." I waved good bye to Candy and ran to Lily's room, only to find Ian standing there with his arms crossed.

"Ian, let me in."

"Wes died, Wanda." Ian told me flatly.

I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes. "What?" I whispered.

Ian took two full strides and wrapped his arms around me again, kissing my head. "She asked for you, baby. Go and be strong for her, ok?" He tipped my chin towards his face and half-smiled at me. "Ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Ok."

I slowly turned the silver knob and heard racking sobs.

"Lily, it's Wanda." I ran over to her side of the bed and held her head in my lap, singing to her softly and caressing her hair.

She finally spoke.

"I don't have anyone left, Wanda. No one. And Wes and I were having a baby. I'm pregnant, Wanda. And I can't raise a kid on my own, I can't!" She started to cry heavy sobs again.

I saw a flash of blue and noticed Ian pacing outside.

"Shhh... Lily, it'll be ok. I know it seems so bad right now, but I'm sure Wes would have wanted to have this baby. You can do it. You are so strong and you can do it." I was trying my best to be strong but inside my heart was breaking.

"You have me, Lily. You have me." I offered, and she smiled at me before squeezing my hand and drifting asleep. I stayed with her for the rest of my day at the hospital, comforting her when she woke up to an empty bed.

Ian's P.O.V.

I don't know how long I was pacing, but by the time I was pulled out of my thoughts all the other interns were there, waiting for Wanda.

"We're all going to out, to the bar across the street. You and Wanda want to join us? It's been a rough week for us newbies." Aaron said. He and I had become good friends too.

"I'm going to pass and I think I speak for Wanda when I say she wants to pass too." I nodded at Aaron and the others.

"Here's Wanda!" Melanie shouted, rushing to the front as Wanda stepped out. She looked exhausted. She hugged her and looked at the group of our fellow interns.

"I'm sorry I haven't answered my pages- I was busy with Lily and I couldn't leave her." She added quietly.

"It's all good, Wanda. We're all going to dinner- it's been a long week. Want to come?" Jared asked her.

"Ummm..." She pondered. Her little body screamed rest, but she didn't want to disappoint her peers.

"She'll stay with me." I interjected, as Wanda blushed and the crew exploded with noise.

"O'Wanda strikes again!" "Go O'Wanda!" "This is so damn cute."

"Go enjoy yourselves- we'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"The interns muttered their goodbyes, rubbing Wanda on the back as they told her goodnight and good job. As soon as they left, she folded into my chest and began to cry. I stroked her hair as she cried harder, letting out her pain for Lily onto my scrubs.

"You were so strong, baby. So strong." I muttered continuously as I lead her to my car and back to my apartment for the second time in two nights.

Don't forget to review if you liked it!  
Your feedback literally makes my day ok  
Love you guys! xx


	5. Chapter 5

So here's chapter 5!  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. so to make up for it, here's a nice long, long, sexy chapter.  
Do enjoy and don't forget to rate and review if you liked it! xx

-

Wanda's P.O.V.

My heart was falling apart inside my chest, wrenching and paining for Lily.

Ian drove me home again, except this time he had his arm awkwardly around me as he tried to console me and drive through the rain at the same time. I sat there and tried to say thank-you to him, but he only hushed me and told me to relax.

We got to his apartment building and he carried me up the stairs, again. It wasn't that hard to carry me up the stairs, and Ian's arms held me gently as he unlocked his apartment with one hand and took me out of my shoes, and scrubs, sliding me into an oversized tee shirt.

I bet this is not the way he would've liked to undress me for the first time.

He moved me into bed with him, and he cuddled me- his arms wrapped around my disheveled body as I turned into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ian." I finally stammered. "I'm sorry I'm taking up space in your bed and I'm sorry I made you miss dinner with our friends and I'm sorry that-"

"Shh.. Wanda. Don't be sorry." He told my hair. "It's been a long day for everybody, and you just had to stick it out. Everybody's heart is breaking for Lily. It's not like this for most interns- it usually starts out easy and slow. But just think about it- it's an experience that will help us become better doctors."

He was so good at making me feel better.

"I'm being such a baby." I muttered to his chest.

"Oh no you're not. Wanda, it's ok to get emotional about your patients at home, but you have to stay strong for Lily. She needs you, baby."

As he spoke to me, I listened to the low vibrations that his voice box made. They were oddly comforting and just the sound of his voice made me feel so much better.

I think he realized this, because he just started talking about nonsense things- Jared's taste in music, a musical he did as a kid, and a movie he saw last week where aliens take over human bodies.

He must've thought I'd fallen asleep, because he stopped mid sentence and chuckled lightly. "Goodnight, Wanderer." He told me as he kissed my head and fell asleep.

I slowly moved from my cocoon to open one eye and check to make sure he was sleeping.

He was.

His mouth hung slightly open and his face was smushed by the red pillow he was using. His hair laid in a mop atop his head, and his chiseled jawline protruded with every breath.

He really was so beautiful.

Suddenly he sprawled open, beautiful arms and legs everywhere, and I had to suppress a giggle. I didn't want to wake him up, but he looked so funny! I suddenly realized I was taking up his space. Was I getting in his way? Oh no, I was taking up his space.

I slowly moved myself off the bed, wrenching myself out of his grip and tiptoeing quietly out of room. Suddenly I heard him grunt in his sleep. I stopped mid-step and froze, waiting for another noise. But he only grunted again remained quiet. I chuckled to myself. He was so adorable.

I walked into the kitchen, and made myself a cup of coffee. I had to do some food shopping for the boys- they had zero food.

The last of my coffee was spit out of the machine and I brought the porcelain mug to an armchair by the window. It was mid-December now, and the leaves had fallen off of all the city-planted trees. I wondered what it was like for the city trees- only able to extend their roots so far, grow so tall and thin. They must've felt alone.

I thought about the memories I had as a kid, being alone. My first foster parents, didn't want the burden of a baby. Second foster parents- wanted a kid of their own instead. Third- not ready for a kid. Fourth- Mel's parents. They were ready for me. They kept me.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and the smell of laundry detergent and spring filled my senses. Ian rubbed his thumbs over cheeks to wipe away the tears. I hadn't realized I'd been crying.

"Lily?" Ian prompted.

"No. Not Lily. My childhood."

That seemed to be enough for him, and he held me for a while, asking no other questions, but holding me quietly in the softly-lit apartment.

"Hey Wanda, I'd like you to meet my family someday." He throatily spoke.  
"I'm from Maine, and I'd like to take you there- the nature is beautiful and there are lots of little furry animals." He tickled my chin. "Great places to go running too." I turned my head to meet his sapphire eyes and he softly placed his lips on mine, kissing me gently.

"I'd love to. Maine sounds beautiful." I squeezed out, missing the way I felt when Ian was kissing me. He moved me back to his bed and placed me next to him, and I put my head on his firm chest. I listened to his slow heartbeat and easy breathing, and I fell asleep very quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanda. Wanda. Get up, we have work!" Ian's deep voice woke me up. "Good morning, Wanda." He said to me, already dressed and showered.

"Morning." I stammered out, yawning quietly. He kissed me softly and pulled me out of bed, and I stretched my stiff muscles out.

"I don't want to go to work." I said honestly. "Being an intern sucks."

"Right now it does. But in a few more months we can do surgery and be cool and cut people open!" Ian said excitedly. I laughed at him- he got so cute when talking about his work.

I showered and changed, and walked into the kitchen to get some water before we left. But there was Ian, trying to cook some kind of breakfast, as he muttered curse words under his breath. I peered over his shoulder and he sighed as he pushed around charred eggs.

"I suck at cooking!" He yelled. I laughed and planted a light kiss on his neck.

"You need practice. Let's see... Today's Friday.. No work on Saturday. Let's make dinner together. But at MY house- I actually have food!" I teased.

"Hey. I haven't been shopping- internships take over your life!" He returned.

I chuckled and pulled out my phone to check the time. I also had a text from Mel. Finally.

Wanda, it read, I haven't seen you in a while. Hope things are going well with that guy. I miss you! Let's have lunch together this afternoon.

Hey Mel! I said, happy to talk to her again. Things are great. :) Let's definitely do lunch! Mwah.

I pressed send and turned to Ian trying to put on his shoes, but he'd accidentally put left on right and right on left.

"There's no hope for you, Ian." I taunted as he blushed and switched shoes.

"Stop teasing me or I'm going to leave without you!" He yelled.

I knew he wouldn't, so I patiently waited as he tied his shoes, grabbed his car keys, and drove us to work.

Once at work, I threw my stuff in my locker and was pleased to see Melanie again.

With Jared.

Making out.

I cleared my throat as Jared and Mel broke away, Mel sheepishly smiling and Jared looking at her sweetly.

"WANDA!" Mel yelled at she ran towards me, nearly toppling me over as she gave me a hug. "Did you have sex yet? Please please please tell me yes!"

"Yeah, sex?" Jared asked as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Did O'Wanda finally do it?" I heard a whisper from one of the other interns- Aaron, I think.

My cheeks warmed and I stammered out, "No!"

Melanie looked disappointed. "Come on! I think I've done it more times in the last few days than-"

"Ok, ok, Mel. TMI." I said, happy for her but trying to put on a expression of disgust.

"INTERNS! I know you like to socialize with each other about clothes and shoes and who's having sex with who and all that." Dr Cohen appeared in the doorway.

"Not Ian and Wanda." Mel said quietly, and I slapped her thigh.

"We have work to do! So I am going to pair you up for certain areas of the hospital. Aaron and Jared- you'll be with a resident in orthopedics. Wanda and Candy- pediatrics. Ian and Melanie- ICU..."

"For god's sake- again? I'm done with the ICU!" Melanie said, frustrated.

"Don't worry. Ian's really nice. He's fun." I said, thinking back to our morning full of Rick Astley and running and kisses.

Dr. Cohen finished rattling off the pairs and she sent us on our way. Ian walked stiffly next to Melanie and I chuckled to myself. I wondered how their conversation would go.

Ian's P.O.V.

Eh. Melanie was ok. She seemed like she knew how to get things done. I wouldn't mind working with her.

She obviously minded me, and she walked fast and a bit ahead of me.

I tried to make small talk as we came to our first patient, who was sleeping.

"So... How are things going with Jared?" I asked hopefully as I took blood.

Suddenly her expression softened. "Great. He's really great. How do you two know each other?" She looked up at me and her dark hair framed her face.

"We were roommates in college. Been buddies ever since."

"Ah." It was silent for a while, and around patient #5 she asked me a question.

"How are things with my sister?"

"Sister?"

"Yeah. Foster sister. But we're so damn close." She responded passionately.

"Things are well." I added shortly, sensing if I got to into it she would become over protective.

"You have to be careful with her, Liam."

"It's Ian." I corrected.

"Oh. Sorry. But she's had a rough childhood, and she's so delicate."

"I caught her crying at like 4 o'clock in the morning the other night." I confessed.

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! She was remembering her childhood." I said defensively.

"What did you do then? Take advantage of her?"

"What the hell do you think I am? I held her for a while until she fell asleep. I would never do that." I returned passionately, my eyes narrowing in anger.

Suddenly Melanie smiled at me. "I approve of you, O'Shea. Good guy. You're good for Wanda. Not in it for the sex."

I scoffed. "Not like Jared."

She grinned and shoved my shoulder. "Stop! We haven't been with another person in a while. We missed it." She shrugged.

I missed it too. But I was waiting until my delicate Wanda was ready.

We worked together for a while in silence, making small talk with the patients that were awake and making sure we filled in charts. I actually enjoyed working with Melanie- she got her shit done and that was that.

We hadn't realized we'd worked the entire and handled the entire ICU. I checked my watch- and it read 5:16.

"Ian," Melanie touched me lightly on the arm. "It is alright if I go back to Jared's place? We're staying at his house tonight."

"Yeah, sure. But there's zero food in the house so eat dinner out or something."

"Ok, thanks. She gave me a thin lipped smile and stalked away, leaving me alone in the ICU. I waited until the next shift of interns came in, filled them in on the progress, and walked out, stretching my arms above my head.

"Put your arms down, whore." Jared stood in a corner leaning against the wall, smirking at me. I smirked back. "Me? Whore? Funny- I haven't had sex every single night this week."

Jared shoved my shoulder and laughed. "I'm taking Mel back to our apartment. Take Wanda out for drinks or something."

"Yeah, I know, I talked about it with Melanie earlier. It's all good."

"Thanks, Ian. Hey- let's go out for drinks one night- just you and me? I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

"Fo'sho." I smiled at him and he slapped me on the back, running towards the locker rooms. I walked at my own pace and arrived to the room, and was about to unlock my locker when a flash of blonde hair caught my eye. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself as I stared at Wanda's back. A thin, long, pink scar ran from her shoulder blade diagonally to just over her spine. I stared and realized I probably shouldn't point that out. I would pretend I hadn't noticed.

I dressed quickly and met Wanda as she slipped on a pair of flats and looked up at me, her blue eyes mesmerizing. "Ian!" She grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine as we walked to my car. "How was Melanie? Easy on you?"

"She was ok. Stubborn though. She's good for Jared." I sighed.

"I think so too." Wanda told me to turn left at this intersection and she told me to park in front of the third brownstone building from the left.

Yep. It's right that Wanda lives in a brownstone.

She told me her apartment was on the fourth floor, the top apartment. We climbed the stairs hand in hand, and this time she unlocked the apartment. She had a really nice house. Nice furniture and and nice colors and it was really cozy.

Just like Wanda.

She took off her jacket and exposed herself more- her long arms bare and she was wearing a curve hugging pair jeans. I sat down on the couch, taking her in.

"Ian, come in here! Tell me what you're hungry for." She called.

You, I thought to myself as I walked into her kitchen.

Wanda's P.O.V.

Ian rambled in, and the yellow kitchen light caught his face in angles I'd never seen before. His cheekbones stood out and his five o'clock shave was prominent. His perfect nose looked perfectly in place with the rest of his features, and his eyelashes hung low onto his cheeks. His muscular frame leaned in the doorway, and the blue v-neck he wore hugged his torso.

"I don't know what I want." He said raspily, his blue eyes staring at me with want.

I tried to return the gaze. I wanted him too. I felt I was ready for it.

He walked toward me and I walked toward him, our eyes never breaking contact. He brushed his lips against mine and slid his hand under the hem of my tee shirt. I closed the space between our lips, slamming mine down on his as he groaned in pleasure. My hands were draped around his neck and I ran my hands through his soft hair.

"Jesus, Wanda." He told me breathily.

Not ever moving my lips from his, I walked him to my bedroom, and shut the lights off. His heavy breathing was loud and intense as we sat there in the near-darkness, and suddenly threw him down on my bed, kissing him deeply. He eased my shirt off and slid my jeans off, throwing them to the ground as he ran his hands over my newly stripped body. I kissed his neck and sucked intensely as I struggled to get his shirt off. He helped me and slid off his own pants too, and I put some of my weight onto his bare chest. He slowly unhooked my bra, and cupped my breasts in his hands. He swiftly moved me underneath him and kissed my chest and sternum, leaving little wet kisses and blowing on them, making me shiver. He planted little kisses down my stomach, holding my hips and sucking lightly at the protruding bones. He slipped my panties off in one swift motion, and there I was- exposed, naked. But ready. He made me feel so safe.

It'll be alright, Wanda. It'll feel amazing." He told me breathlessly, trying to constrain himself. He slowly slipped a finger in me and wiggled it around, and I arched my back in pleasure. I grabbed him around the hips and slid down his briefs on his own, and his beautiful body loomed over me. He kissed me and thrusted himself in me, and I ran my fingers down his back in pure pleasure. Thrust, thrust, thrust. He leaned his head back and his collarbones stood out. I squeezed my eyes shut as I spiraled up and up and up, filled with euphoria and I let out a groan.

I came down from my orgasm and breathed jaggedly as Ian cursed and laid down next to me curling my naked body in his.

"I love you, Wanda."

I stretched my neck and kissed him softly.

"And I love you, Ian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So here.  
Enjoy and leave a review if it satisfied your feels!

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6!

Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! I really do love your feedback!

Wanda's P.O.V.

I awoke to a muscular arm draped around my bare waist, and my back was cuddled into a rock-hard chest. I smiled to myself and tucked myself into Ian's cocoon even more. I turned my body around so I was facing him, and placed a light kiss on his pink, full lips and snuggling back into my cocoon.

I felt Ian stir awake. He kissed the top of my head and quietly told me good morning, pulling the white sheet over his shoulders and looking me happily in the eyes. I took in his fresh features- bright blue eyes, a brush of freckles across the bridge of his nose, a birthmark right on his jawline. He held my jaw in his large hand, and brushed the side of my neck with his thumb. His eyebrows creased with worry. "Jesus, I'm sorry Wanda. You have a huge hickey. I'm so sorry- Mel told me to be gentle and I wasn't and.."

I silenced his odd apology with a gentle kiss that he returned. "Ian. Don't worry about anything Mel says. She gets overprotective of me. A lot." I chuckled.

He smiled in relief and let out a huge sigh. "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?" He asked me huskily, holding his hand out to me. I took it and smiled at him, following his bare body to my bathroom.

We arrived to the room, and I was happy that I had cleaned it before- the sea-blue tile shone and the marble flooring was pearly white. "Nice bathroom, Wanderer." Ian told me as he turned on the water. It sputtered out but soon fell into a steady beat on the porcelain floor. "Would you decorate my place for me?" He asked me, his blue eyes wide.

"Of course. I would love to." I said, and then added, "You also need a new couch."

He threw out a deep belly laugh and dragged me into the shower with him, holding my waist delicately as he pressed me against the wall, kissing me passionately. I grabbed the back of his neck and ran my hands down the length of this chest, stopping at his waist, and pressed him closer to me. It was funny- I'd never done this before, yet everything I did seemed so right.

He kissed my hickey very softly, and a moan escaped my mouth. The hot water beat down on the side of body and I turned myself towards the water to rinse. Suddenly I felt Ian's touch linger on my back, and I gasped and felt my cheeks warm.

He'd noticed my scar.

He drew his hand back automatically, but after a few seconds he touched it again. He bent his head down and kissed the length of the mark, and I sighed heavily. Still facing away from him, I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me.

"I won't ask." He told me, care lacing his gentle tone.

"I'll tell you." I told him, and he held me under the shower head in his strong, beautiful arms. He fluttered his fingers and I watched his muscles gracefully move under his creamy skin.

"One foster family I was with didn't care about me. They used to abuse me. Hit me. That scar is what remains of that family." I said it all in one breath and Ian inhaled sharply.

"But I don't want you to worry about me! Please. I'm getting over it. I'm moving on and I've realized I'm safe now. With Mel. And her family. And you, Ian. Especially you."

"And I'm going to help you forget it, Wanda."

Suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine and he pressed me against the wall. He thrust his hips into mine and kissed my neck roughly, his eyelids closed and his thick eyelashes dewy from the water. He sucked on my collarbone and nipped it, moving all around that area. Nip, suck, kiss. Nip, suck, kiss. I slammed my head against the bathroom wall, moaning in pure pleasure as he grabbed my lavender soap bar and ran it up and down my body, on my arms, legs, neck, and hips. I grabbed the soap bar from his hand and leaned into his ear, "It's my turn."

I turned him around so that he was pressed on the wall, and I soaped him up, covering his toned chest and broad shoulders with lather. His manhood pulsed against my thigh, and I gently ran my fingers around it, not really sure of what to do in that area.

"_Fuck_, Wanda. And I thought you were innocent." He said throatily, groaning as he flipped us again, holding my wrists above my head and pinning me to the wall. He kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss, our tongues fighting for entry in the other's mouth. Finally I let him win and his tongue explored my mouth, and I bit his full bottom lip as his pupils dilated in pleasure.

I broke the kiss and leaned my head into his neck, breathing in the scent of lavender. He delicately placed his chin on top of my head, and we stood there for a while until the water turned ice cold. I shut off the water and curled my wet body into Ian's, chilled from the sudden temperature change in the shower water. I grabbed two towels from the cabinet and handed one to Ian, who casually slung it around his waist and tucked the end in. He ran his fingers through his thick hair, and parting it to the side. He looked good that way. I wrapped up my own body in a towel and he massaged my shoulders and neck.

He was just so damn good with his hands.

I opened up the bathroom door and Ian followed me out into the living room, where I saw Jared and Mel falling all over each other, their cheeks wet and their faces red from laughing so hard.

"Guess it got pretty hot in there." Mel sputtered out, and Jared laughed even harder.

"_FUCK, _WANDA!" Jared imitated, and Mel fell off the couch, clutching her stomach and sputtering for breath.

Ian's hands curled around my shoulders and I felt my face blush. Really hard.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we have hotter makeout sessions than you two." I said, my voice edgy. Melanie raised her eyebrows at me, grinning.

"I'm liking this sass on you, Wanda." She said, clapping her hands.

Jared was about to throw up from laughing so hard. Melanie threw him a vicious backhand that slapped him hard in the chest.

"All joking aside, that was the cutest thing ever. Oh I'm so happy you two finally did it." Mel said in a congratulating tone.

"Can we not..um..talk about this?" Ian said hardly.

"Just you wait, Ian. Wait till all the interns know about this!" Jared yelled, prancing around my apartment.

"Jared, stop. I'm pretty sure if they heard US making out and made fun of us after, we wouldn't like it very much." Jared stopped and Melanie pressed a quick kiss to his lips, thanking him.

"THANK YOU!" Ian and I said in unison and we exchanged a similar glance.

"Why are you two here?" I started.

"Well, Jared's apartment has zero food and I was hungry. And also, we wanted to know what you guys were doing today. Maybe we'll all do something together."

I suddenly realized I was still standing there in my towel, and I blushed. "Uh, we have no plans." I said quickly. "I'm going to get dressedseeyouallinasec." I finished quickly, running to my bedroom.

I walked in to my room, glancing at my calendar. Oh no! I had intern exams in a month! _Maybe I'll study today._ I thought to myself as I slipped into a pair of leggings and rust-colored oversized sweater.

"Hey Wanda, I suggested we have a study-double-date today, since the weather is shit and intern exams are in a month." Ian told me, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's perfect." I countered.

Ian slipped into jeans and a grey cashmere sweater, and I ran my eyes up and down his body. He looked good like this.

"I'm going to drive back to my apartment to get some things and I'll be back in a half-hour, ok baby?" Ian told me.

"OK- sounds good." I kissed him swiftly and threw him his keys. "See you soon."

I said goodbye to Jared, and sat down on the couch with Mel as the boys shut the door.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Mel started, grabbing my hand.

"OK..ok..as long as you tell me everything too."

"DEAL!" Melanie yelled, and she and I held hands as I folded myself into the couch, and began, waiting for our boys to return.

Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is finally here!

I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a while- school is kinda a full time thing. But I'll try as best as I can to update all the time. If you loved it, leave a review. If you like it, leave a review. If it sucked, leave a review anyway. Xx

Ian's P.O.V.

I shut Wanda's door behind me and immediately felt empty. Wanda's apartment was so damn cozy- it smelled like vanilla and it was clean and soft. I wanted to go back in there and cuddle her all day.

Jared and I ran to our car as the sleet flew down, and I threw myself into the driver's seat, turning on the car and blasting the heat. Jared settled in the passenger seat and buckled up, exhaling heavily. "Holy shit, it's cold." He said, shaking his head.

"So cold." I responded, pulling out of the parking spot and driving up the street. "I haven't talked to you in like, forever, Jared. How are things going with Mel?" I asked.

Jared ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes widened. "Ian, she's just so... so amazing. She's meant for me and I'm meant for her, and I don't even know how to describe our relationship it's just so…perfect." He stammered.

I smiled at him. "Oh, look at Jared, becoming all soft." I cooed, and I fought off Jared's punches with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. We grinned at each other and settled down. I stared at Jared, how he was so happy when he talked about Melanie. I wonder if Wanda was like that about me. Were we the same? Had I moved to fast? Had our relationship moved too fast?

"You ok?" Jared asked, flicking my upper arm. I shook my head and blinked. "Yeah. All good."

"Oh come on. I've known you for what, almost 9 years now? You can tell me fucking anything." Jared pushed.

I exhaled. "Fine. I was just thinking, you know, if Wanda felt the same way you do about Stryder. I think I moved too fast."

"Fuckin' hell, Ian. You always overthink this stuff. Have you seen the way Wanda looks at you? She really fucking likes you, man. You didn't move too fast, because if you did she wouldn't be counting down the minutes until we come back." Jared's eyes dug into me.

"Surprisingly reassuring. Even from you." I responded, and Jared slapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm trying my best!" Jared yelled, and I laughed at him. He really was such a good guy. He was good for Mel. I pulled into the usual parking space for my car, and trudged up the stairs, unlocking our apartment.

"I liked the girl's apartment better." Jared scoffed. I nodded and silently agreed. Our house did kind of suck- it smelled like old furniture and beer. Typical boys-living-alone smell.

"Wanda said she'd help decorate." I added helpfully, shoving my medical textbooks into a duffle bag. I packed an extra pair of jeans and my favorite Brooks Brothers sweater, just in case I stayed over.

I probably would.

I waited until Jared got all of his stuff in his bag, and then slammed the door to our apartment shut, trudging down the stairs and getting back in my car. Jared insisted we stop at the little corner store and pick something up for tonight- so I ran in and blew 20 bucks on ice cream and dark chocolates.(I knew Jared had at least two bottles of wine in his bag, and dark chocolate just goes well with that shit.) I ran back into the car, and Jared was in there blasting Metallica. "Good choice, man." I yelled over the bass, and he nodded at me as I pulled away and drove towards Wanda's home.

I finally pulled up in front of her house, and was really happy to see that my spot from last night was still open. Ha. Lucky to be living in NYC and still find a spot on Saturday night.

"How can it already be four?" Jared said, and we both realized the other had woken up way after noon. We laughed to ourselves as I locked the car, and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. We could already smell good food and hear girls giggling.

"Damn, they're so cute." Jared exhaled, and I nodded along with him. We arrived to the door and knocked, and all of a sudden the giggling quieted.

"It's just us, not the damn superintendent!" Jared yelled.

"Open up, it's so cold!" I whined, and the door opened. The heat blasted me and wrapped me up in its comforting feel, and I walked into the apartment, slipping off my bucks and flopping down on the couch. The house now smelled like pumpkin and cinnamon. "New candle?" I asked the air.

"Yep, new candle." Wanda leaned over the couch and pressed a kiss to my temple. I looked up at her and her eyes were wide and excited, her hair tied in a loose bun atop her head, strands falling out. Her lips were pink and dewy and she wore a pink apron that said, "Kiss the Cook."

I stood up and lumbered over her little body, wrapping her up in my arms and whispering, "Kiss the Cook? Don't mind if I do." I kissed her lips softly, but she pressed against me and her body leaned into my chest. I kissed her more passionately and my hands slid down her back and rested a little lower than her hips. She suddenly slapped me on the butt with her wooden kitchen spoon, and pointed a finger at me. "I have to cook. Don't seduce me."

I laughed and she slipped away, running into the kitchen to do whatever she was doing. About 10 minutes later, after Jared and I had set up all our books for studying, Mel and Wanda came out with food.

Wanda's P.O.V.

"Help me with the pasta, Mel." I called, my hands full with pepper shakers and cheese graters and all that nice stuff that goes on pasta.

"Okay-I've got it." Mel called back to me, and we brought it out to where the boys were waiting, silly little grins plastered on their faces. I grabbed four bowls and four wine glasses and settled into the couch with Mel, serving the food into four bowls.

"Dontcha want to know what's on your window?" Ian called to us, and I whipped my head around to see a whole bunch of colors and words and lines drawn on my panoramic window. "What did you-" I started.

"We'll explain!" Jared yelled, a mouthful of ravioli puffing out his cheeks.

"So this," Ian gestured to the window, "is our official score chart for tonight's game of….. Girlfriends vs. Boyfriends Jeopardy!" Jared grinned. "I came up with title all by myself."

"So _very _creative." Mel sassed, and Jared fake frowned.

"We wrote out a whole bunch of questions from all the textbooks and decided we'd have a little fun with this." Ian said flirtily, smirking at me.

"So Mel and Wanda team up, and me and Ian team up." Jared said, his eyes blazing with competition. He must've acknowledged my horrified stare, because he laughed and reassured me that it was only dry erase marker it would come off very easily. I relaxed the boys explained the rules, and Mel volunteered us to go first. Ian started the timer and Mel immediately rattled off questions about the brain, heart, lungs, tools, protocol. It was reassuring that I could answer everything, and all of a sudden the timer rung in the air.

"Holy god, Ian. 22 questions in a minute. Nice, Wanda!" Jared's big palm slapped against mine, and I walked back to the couch with a smug look on my face.

"We're gonna beat you!" Ian said smirking. He slapped my butt before grabbing the question cards, and I immediately blushed and took a sip of wine.

Jared could only answer 10 questions in one minute, and Ian was a fierce competitor- 20 in a minute. But each round Mel and I would kick their butts- it was awesome to see them so frustrated.

It was also awesome that every time Ian became frustrated with Jared he would run his fingers through his hair and a little crescent of creamy torso would show.

It had been like two hours, and Mel and I had won- a grand total of 436 questions answered. I was elated- it was nice to have some power over Ian. Currently he was in fetal position on my floor, eating chocolate.

"I don't like losing!" He said, a little drunk. I curled up next to him on the floor. "I like winning!" I said, smiling at him and helping myself to a dark chocolate square. Mel and Jared had fallen asleep on the couch. Mel was wrapped in Jared's arms, a small smile plastered on her lips. Gosh, they were so cute.

"Ian, come to bed. Don't lie on the floor. I haven't vacuumed." I pleaded, trying to pull his muscular body towards my bedroom. His forearm veins bulged out as he fought my grip, and my heart fluttered a little in my chest.

"OK, ok, I'm coming, Wanda." He groaned. He stood up and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his jeans- they were slung low on his hips and a bit of his Calvin Klein underwear peeked out.

"Like what you see, baby?" He smirked, wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders and walking towards my room.

"Yes, yes I do." I blushed, and looked up at his perfect blue eyes.

"You better teach me your tricks for knowing all your medical stuff." He said sluggishly, as he ripped off his grey sweater, his beautiful body catching the light from the streetlamp outside.

"I don't have a trick. I just study. A lot." I said. This conversation was getting forced and awkward, because I wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss me, but no one wanted to make the first move. Finally, he took two full strides towards me and smashed his lips on mine, and I returned the gesture, one hand wrapped up in his hair and the other pressed against his rock hard chest. He wrapped his arms around my rib cage and pressed me closer to him, his fingertips toying with the waistband of my leggings. I slipped off my sweater and the quick temperature change left goose bumps on my skin, and Ian eyed me hungrily. He sucked on my collarbone, his hands holding the back of my neck. I leaned my head back against the dark wood bureau and dug my nails into it- Ian was so good at making me feel so good. I slipped my finger into the waistband of his jeans, and he kicked them off in a few seconds. My leggings were strewn on the floor in a matter of seconds and Ian dove back in again, holding my waist as he kissed my jawline, ear, neck, and collarbone. He pushed me back onto my bed and straddled me, making sure he was being gentle too. He gently pressed his tongue on my neck and chest, leaving little wet spots. He blew on them with cool air, and goose bumps chilled me with pleasure. I noticed the growing bulge in his briefs and I palmed it as hard as I could, and he growled. Soon we were naked again, kissing and loving and realizing how beautiful the other was. Ian stopped the passionate session and lay down next to me, pressing light little kisses to all the parts of my body that he could get- my back, shoulders, arms, neck. I cuddled into his chiseled chest and he murmured sweet nothings in my ear. I was so happy to have Ian. I felt so special near him, and every time he held me it sent an electrical jolt through my skin.

"Hey." Ian said huskily, reaching an arm to my nightstand. "You still have that picture from that kid, of us kissing." He smiled, and looked at me with eyes and emotion that melted my very being.

"I'll always have it."

"Always?"

"Yeah.

"What if aliens came in and took over our world? Would you have it then?"

"Ian, it would be the first thing I would take."

He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep to the snow falling outside and the steadiness of each other's breathing.

Ok.

So tell me how you like it because it's getting harder to write, and I don't know if people even like this.

Leave me feedback, questions, comments, all that jazz. Love you all to the moon and back!

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!  
Leave a review with comments, questions, emojis, your favorite color, etc. Just leave one!  
As always I love you guys so much (maybe more than Wanda and Ian love each other?) and thanks. xx

P.S.- cute scenes here and a twisting plot to come!  
_

Wanda's P.O.V.

It'd been a few months now, and things were stepping into normal pace. Work was good, money was good, Mel was good, I was good.

Ian was excellent.

I was driving Ian to work, and the radio was blasting our favorite song. We were dancing, and singing and having a great time. Suddenly a car came into my side vision, and before I could react it smashed into the back of the car, sending Ian flying through the windshield.

I was in the hospital, with Ian lying on the operating table in front of me and a knife in my hand. My hands were shaking as I cut into his chest.

I cut too deep.

Soon blood was everywhere and my hands were still shaking and-

"Wanda? Wanda! Wanda, baby, it's ok. You're here with me, you're safe."  
I shot awake, Ian's bright blue eyes focusing on me. He gasped in relief and pulled me towards him, hugging me so tight I thought he was going to break my ribs.

"Oh, Wanda. What were you dreaming about? You were crying. Oh baby, I'm sorry." He stroked my hair and kissed my neck.

"I'm fine, Ian. It was nothing. Just a bad dream." I said to him, more to assure myself than Ian.

He scoffed at me. "Baby. Tell me. It's ok!" He said lightly, and I folded into him, my eyes welling up with tears. "I dreamed I lost you." I said, barely a whisper.

"Oh, Wanda. I'm here. See? I'm here." He took my hand and kissed it, then pressed it to his chest. "Feel my heart beating? I'm here." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and leaned my head on his firm chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Come on, Wanda. Let's get ready for work. We'll be late." Ian said gently, and it was obvious from his tone that he didn't want to leave home either.

"Ok, I'm getting up." I wedged myself out of his death grip and got dressed, throwing both mine and Ian's scrubs in a tote. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast and Ian came out in his dark jeans and a white v-neck tee. I stared at the contours of his body while he made some coffee.

I put a some cream cheese on a bagel and handed it to him, throwing him his keys too as he put on his shoes. I made my own breakfast, and pretty soon we were on the way to work.

Ian drove this time.

We got to work and walked to the locker rooms, hand in hand. He opened up the door and all of a sudden we heard a unanimous cheer.  
"O'WANDA FINALLY DID THE DEED!" All the interns screamed at once. I blushed furiously and Ian pumped his fist in the hair, clutching my shoulders protectively. He smiled at them, returned some high-fives, and the entire time I heard- "Ugh, they're so cute!" or "Can I have a relationship like that?" I felt really special.

I threw on my scrubs and put my hair up in a bun, adding a blue sparkly headband, because I felt like it.

"You look cute." Ian said as he kissed my newly exposed neck. I muttered a thanks and walked out of the locker rooms to a smiling Dr. Cohen.

"Hello, lovelies!" Her booming voice began. "I'll pair you up later, but first- Ian and Wanda, you two have been specially requested for by Lily."

"Lily!" I gasped. "She's ok?"

"Fine. Wonderful." Dr. Cohen replied. "Go to her- she's in Room 421."

I grabbed Ian's hand and and dragged him out of the group of interns, running up the stairs to the fourth floor. I busted open the door and was so happy to see a very pregnant Lily in the bed.

"Lily! I've missed you!" I ran to her and hugged her as gently as I could.

"Hello, Wanda! I've missed you too." Lily beamed. "Hi, Ian."

Ian bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I'm going to run to the bathroom, Wanda. Be right back."

"Ok, honey." I replied. Ian shut the door behind him.

"Honey?" Lily asked, perplexed. "You two dating?"

I blushed. "Yeah. For a while now."

"Oh, that's great! He's a good guy, sweetheart. He'll take good care of you." Her expression darkened and she rubbed a hand over her enormous stomach.

"You kept the baby!" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, all thanks to you." She sighed heavily. "Your words kept me through these last couple of months. I'm here for a checkup, and also to stay until the baby arrives. 2 weeks to go!" She smiled and looked down at her belly, cradling it in her hands.

"I take it you're excited." I asked.

"Excited. And nervous. But happy. Very happy. Oomph!" Her face strained and she massaged the front of her bump. "This baby's getting restless!" She laughed.

I laughed with her. It was so good to see her happy and smiling. I shuddered when I thought of what she was a few months ago.

"Let's get started, then!" I said happily, lifting up her shirt. I applied the blue ultrasound gel and turned on the machine. It came to life with a whir.

"So how are things going with Ian?" Lily said flirtatiously, pulling up her shirt a little more. I blushed.

"Things are great. We got our own apartment, and we're living together and it's great." I gushed.

Lily waved her hand. "How's the sex?"

"Lily!" I turned red. I wasn't going to answer her, but I gave her a thumbs up as I checked the monitor. She chuckled.

"Here's your kid!" I said, my breath catching in my throat. Seeing new life always choked me up.

Lily peeked at the monitor. "There's my girl."

"Oh! You know the sex?"

"Yep. I wanted to know really badly." She grinned again.

"What will you name it?" I asked, smiling at the ultrasound.

Lily's voice became soft. "Well, I uh... I really liked Wanda." Her soft eyes met with mine, and all of the sudden I started crying.

"Oh my god, is that bad? Is that too much? I just.. You did so much for me and oh my god I shouldn't have told you!"

"No!" I said, my eyes teary. "It's so beautiful. I love it. I love it." I half smiled, half grimaced.

"Come here and give me a hug." I ran over to her and hugged her close. I heard the door open and I felt Ian's presence. I look up at him, which after I had done so, I realized was a mistake.

"Wanda why are you crying I leave for 5 minutes and something bad happens and this is all my fault and I'm sorry-"

"Oh, stop it. She's crying because I'm naming my kid after her. Jeez." Lily interjected, and I squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Oh." Ian said. "Oh." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, his biceps enlarging.

This time, Lily squeezed my hand. I shooed her away.

"How are you, Lily?" Ian asked as I printed out baby Wanda's ultrasound pictures and cleaned the gel off of Lily's belly.

"Same old, same old. All that's changed is that there's a kid in here. You can even see her moving." A little bulge poked out from right above Lily's belly button.

Ian chuckled. "I can see. How far along now, 36 weeks?"

"38, actually. Going to try for full-term."

"Good for you, Lily! That's really great." He hugged her gently and kissed her cheek.

"Guess so." Lily smiled. "She rubbed the side of her belly. "This darn baby won't let me relax, ever!" Ian and I chuckled collectively.

"Hey, have you two ever felt a baby kicking? Felt new life?" She said, changing the volume of her voice for effect.

"Nope." Ian and I responded together.

"Well, you should. And I don't feel like massaging her anymore. Come here!" She grabbed Ian's hand and my hand and set them right next to each other on her bare tummy, holding them there.

"Now don't move from that spot. You'll feel her. That's her favorite spot." Suddenly her face lit up. "Feel her?"

I felt her. Four hard thumps. Ian felt it too. He had an expression of wonder and bewilderment on his face. It was so cute.

"That's fucking awesome!" He said, smiling at Lily.

"Hey! Watch that mouth. She can hear you." She playfully slapped his head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He looked sheepish. I intertwined my hand in his and he squeezed it.

"Let me have a listen." I put on my stethoscope and so did Ian, and we listened to this baby's heartbeat. I started crying again. It was so beautiful. Ian held me close.

"We're so proud of you, Lily! Raising this beautiful kid. I love babies."

Suddenly our pagers beeped. We had some training today. I'd almost forgotten.

"Come on, Wanda. Lily- we'll be back!" Ian said. He held the sides of her bump with his ginormous hands. "Now, baby Wanda. Don't give Mom any trouble while we're gone!" It was breathtaking to see him with kids. Even if it wasn't born.

I wondered if I would be having kids with Ian.

I rubbed Lily's tummy and hugged her goodbye, and joined hands with Ian as we walked to the first floor to learn new skills for our career.

Thought this was so cute. It needed to happen!  
Don't forget if you liked it, leave a little review. It doesn't take much time! Love you guys and thanks so much! xx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while- I've been watching Supernatural non-stop I'm unhealthily obsessed  
But here's Chapter 9!

Ian's P.O.V.  
Wanda and I finished training and and E.R. shift really late- 2 AM. We decided to sleep in the intern rooms- you know, the rooms that the doctors sleep in when they need a break?  
We knocked on the door and were relieved to see that the room wasn't taken, and Wanda and I squeezed into the bottom bunk.  
"I'm not really sleepy, Ian." Wanda said softly, climbing on top of me and brushing her lips against mine. I pulled her closer to my body and kissed her harder, and she eased off my scrub shirt. She kissed my chest in all different places, and I moaned in pleasure. She slowly placed a trail of kisses down my stomach, and I arched my back in ecstasy. I was so glad I'd been working out lately. My fingers rubbed circles into her hip bones and in two motions I pulled her up and flipped us around, putting myself on top of her.  
I slipped off her pants and found she was wearing black panties.  
Sexy.  
I thrusted once, twice, three times until she groaned, and I chucked and kissed her neck. Her hands ran up and down my back and I stopped for breath, hearing the indifferent sound of my fucking pager. Wanda's too.  
"Wanda, baby, it's our pagers." I slowly got up and checked the screen. It read "ROOM 421-EMERGENCY."  
"Shit Wanda, it's Lily!" I yelled, a little too loud.  
"I know, I'm coming!" She said, slipping on her shoes. We ran up those four flights of stairs so fast I didn't even catch my breath, and we barged into Lily's room, surprised to see Melanie and Jared.  
Lily was in labor. A knot pulled in my stomach.  
Wanda immediately took control, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail and donning a pair of gloves.  
"Uhm... Ok! Lily, ok. You're having your baby! That's so great!" Wanda said, pulling a stool and checking Lily's cervix.  
"Ok. Mel, I need scissors and a clock. Ian, massage the sides of her belly, but gently. Baby is very active." I walked over to Lily and pressed, still so amazed at the baby moving. "Lily, you just keep squeezing Jared's hand as hard as you need to, ok?" Wanda said.  
I felt the baby move again, hard. I instinctively grabbed Lily's hand and let her squeeze it really hard.  
"I can't do it! I can't! I need Wes." Lu whimpered.  
I cupped her chin in my hands and her frazzled eyes looked at me. "Lily, you can so friggin' do it. You have us!" I smiled at her.  
"Ok, Lil, you are going to have to start pushing now. I'm going to count to ten, and when I stop counting you start pushing. Ready?"  
About 46 minutes of bone crushing squeezing, counting and encouraging words, a high pitched wail pierced the room. Lily's body relaxed. Wanda stood up in her her hands was a red, screaming baby with jet black hair. She recorded the time, and cleaned her up and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She slowly approached my side of the bed, and gently placed the pink bundle into Lily's arms. The baby was so beautiful. We were all in awe.  
"Look, Lily. I'd say all this hard work payed off. Oh Lil, she's so beautiful." Wanda beamed. Lily's hands slowly grasped her daughter, and she smiled and looked up at the four of us. Mel was wrapped in Jared's hands. Cute.  
"Thank-you. All of you. It means.. So much to me." She hoarsely spoke, looking down at her own Wanda.  
I placed my hand on the small of Wanda's back, massaging lightly. We all settled into the chairs in Lily's room, high on the joy of a baby girl.

It's like 11:30 at night but I'm writing to make you happy!  
So leave a review! Love you guys so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10!  
I have to write more- and not watch Supernatural so much! I love that show so much man.  
Sorry Ch. 9 was really short.  
So leave a review if you loved it!

Wanda's P.O.V.  
I woke up, a little disoriented. I looked around the room to find myself alone in an armchair. Where was Ian? I started to panic a little. Suddenly I heard his deep throaty voice by the window, and I looked.  
He was holding the baby, cradling her so gently in his arms, rocking her back and forth. The rising sunbeams framed his body, and every perfect aspect was illuminated. It was so breath-taking. Suddenly he started talking to her.  
"You know I had to rock you back to sleep three times? Three times. I had to leave my girlfriend all alone over there." He looked over at me and I shut my eyes quickly, faking sleep.  
"Mhm. See, she's still sleeping. She had a long night. Isn't she so beautiful, baby Wanda?" Ian shifted the baby in his arms and his forearm muscles gracefully pulled under his creamy skin.  
"It's going to be tough for your mom, kiddo." Ian said, looking down at her and smiling. "Real tough. But you're going to be good to her, right? Don't sneak out late and don't do drugs. Don't do things Wanda wouldn't do!" He pulled the baby up onto his left shoulder and started to burp her. Cute little sounds escaped her mouth, and I smiled to myself.  
"Oh look at you, already being a functional baby. Eating, burping, pooping, and crying." Ian chuckled, looking out the window and at NYC coming to life. "I think you're going to be a good kid. Lily's great and we'll be babysitting more than not, so you'll have good influences, I think." He looked at her on his shoulder thoughtfully.  
"You'll learn love from Mel and Jared, since that's all they do. Seriously. You'll learn confidence and cooking and wisdom.. You'll learn everything from Wanda. She's literally the friggin' best, kid. I hope you get to know her as well as me."  
He looked at the baby again, and grinned. "See, I said friggin'! Jared will teach you how to curse." He pulled the baby back into his strong arms again, rocking her back and forth, back and forth.  
"I'm going to put you back in your itty bitty bed now, kid. It's been an intellectual chat. I love your listening skills." Ian finished, putting her back in her crib and kissing her forehead. He stood to walk away, but stayed for a minute- and I realized it was because Baby Wanda was holding onto his finger. He chuckled and slowly moved it out of her grip, and then walking over to the armchair we shared. He slid my body into his cocoon, absentmindedly playing with my hair. He pressed a kiss to my temple and then whispered in my ear. "I knew you were awake."  
I blushed. Oops.  
"You always get up at ungodly hours." He continued. I kissed his jaw.  
"You're going to be the best dad ever. Did you have these talks with her all night?"  
"Yeah." He stretched. "She was hungry all night and so as I was feeding her I just started talking."  
He held my chin in his hands and kissed my hairline. "And I missed you every time I was with her." I pressed our foreheads together. Jeez, I loved him so much.  
"You're so good with kids." I said, grabbing his neck with hands and running them down the front of his body. He wrapped his hands around my body, and we stayed there for a few minutes.  
Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, and Ian and I both said come in.  
There stood my foster parents, frazzled and alarmed. Behind them was a very, very sick Jamie.  
Chapter 11 up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
I love you guys so much, so if you liked it leave a review and all that great stuff. xx

Wanda's P.O.V.  
A sob caught in my throat. Ian let me go, obviously perplexed.  
I ran to Jamie and wrapped him up in my arms. He'd gotten so thin. My eyes filled with tears.  
"Wanda, I can't breathe." Jamie said, his voice raspy but laced with humor. I loosened my grip but still held him.  
"Jamie, baby, it's so good to see you. I missed you! Why don't you ever call?" I asked rhetorically, walking to over my parents and hugging them hard.  
"I missed you too, Mom and Dad. Why don't YOU ever call, either?" I asked. I think I was smiling- it might've been a grimace. Their smiles were sad, too.  
"Where's Mel?" Jamie asked. "I want to see her too!"  
"She's there." I replied, nodding over to where she was wrapped in Jared's arms. My parents raised their eyebrows and Jamie grinned. "MEEEELLLL!" He yelled. She cursed and startled awake. But when she saw Jamie, her expression darkened, and she too ran up and hugged him. Her eyes were teary when she pulled away.  
Suddenly I felt Ian's hand on my shoulder, and Jared returned to Mel's side.  
"Hi, I'm Ian." He extended his hand and greeted my parents and Jamie. "And I'm Jared." He added, mimicking Ian's gesture.  
"The four of us delivered a baby last night." Ian started. "And this their room. I'd imagine the new mom wouldn't want strangers in her room when she wakes up." Ian grinned. "Girls, take them outside, and Jared and I will watch Lily, ok?" He kissed me and closed the door behind us.  
"Sit down, Jamie." Mom said sternly.  
"But Mom! I can stand. I'm ok for now!" Jamie countered.  
"Jamie. Now." My mother ordered. Jamie reluctantly took a seat.  
"Girls." Dad started. "Can we talk somewhere in private?"  
Jamie scoffed. "Dad. I know what I have, I know the outcomes. I know it all. You don't have to hide- it's my situation too." He took Dad's hand and squeezed gently.  
"So. Jamie has Hodgkin's lymphoma." Dad exhaled. "Stage 4." He whispered. Mel and I grabbed each others' hands. Lymphoma. Stage 4.  
Jamie could die today.  
"But why didn't you stay in Cali? The hospitals there are some of the best." Mel spoke.  
"Because no one was willing to treat him. They said Jamie was a lost cause. But I called New York and they were willing to try. So...here we are." Dad slapped the sides of his thighs with his hands.  
"Oh, god." Mel and I said simultaneously. "Oh, god."  
"So what, extensive chemo?" Mel asked.  
"That's what they're planning. Some surgery, too, but mostly chemo." Mom replied.  
"Well, at least we're all together. As a family. And we can go through this together." I said, smiling hopefully and pulling the five of us into a hug.  
"We're checking Jamie into today, and we'll be at a hotel, ok?" My mom stated.  
"Nonsense, Mom! You'll stay with us. Wanda and I live in the same building." Melanie replied. "We can share rooms."  
"Oh, girls, that's ok. I don't want to cause you any trouble. At all." Mom said.  
"I won't have it!" Mel yelled. "You're staying with us."  
"Fine, then. But if you want to have sex and we are there, don't blame me!" Mom laughed. We all did too. It felt good to laugh.  
Mom and Dad took Jamie to get checked in, and Mel and I walked back into Lily's room to find Jared, who was just a bit taller than Ian, staring at the bundle in Ian's arms. Ian was quietly yelling at him.  
"Jesus-fuck, Jared! Whatever you do, anything you do, don't fucking wake Lily up! If she's crying, it's because she's hungry, and there's formula here." Ian was bottle-feeding the baby.  
"I'm sorry. I'm better with surgery than I am with babies." They chuckled.  
"Ok, dumbass. Take the baby. Get some practice. Feed her and then don't forget to burp her!" He placed the baby in Jared's arms, who looked like a giant holding this little pink bundle.  
Ian turned to me, and Mel walked over to Jared. His expression turned from teach-Jared-how-to-feed-a-baby to oh-god-are-you-ok as his eyes softened. He closed the distance between us and hugged me, toying with my hair and kissing my head. I was crying again, and he shushed me quietly.  
"Stage 4 Lymphoma. Stage 4." I whimpered. "He could die today, Ian."  
"He won't. He'll be ok. There's no way in hell these doctors can't solve his problem. You have to have some faith, Wanda. I know it's so hard but baby you have to try."  
"I will. I promise." He kissed my lips softly and then we walked out of the room, leaving Mel and Jared fussing over the baby.  
Ian's P.O.V.  
I told Dr. Cohen that I would work the ICU for a week(which no one wants to do) if she could give Wanda and Mel a few days off to take it easy. I hate working the ICU, but I'd do it for Wanda.  
Mel too.  
But more for Wanda.  
She was so fragile. So hurt. I was sitting at home with her, on our bed, cuddling her.  
"I'm scared, Ian. It's been a week. Jamie's already underwent a huge dose of chemo. I'm just..uneasy."  
I pulled her closer. "I know. But it's only been a week, baby. These things take time." I kissed her forehead and massaged her head, and she slowly fell asleep in my arms.

This is sad, I'm sorry. It's the weekend so expect another chapter or two soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

I really do love the feedback I get from you guys-so keep it coming! Love you guys. xx

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I startled awake- not from Ian's snoring, or a car honking, or any other NYC sound. It was my cell phone.

It must've been at least 3 in the morning. Instantly my mind flashed to Jamie. Was he ok?

I checked the name on my phone. Mel.

I slowly crawled out of Ian's stronghold grip and slid my finger to the right to answer.

"Hey, Mel." I said quietly, sitting on my soft brown couch and folding myself into the soft pillows. "Hey, Wanderer. Did I wake you?" Mel asked. Her voice sounded tired.

"I'd just fallen asleep." Which wasn't a lie. I think. "You haven't slept, have you?"

"No. I'm scared, Wanda. I'm scared for Jamie. He's only 16. I'm just…" Her voice cracked and I heard her breathing heavily.

"Come to my apartment, Mel. I'm waiting with coffee." I hung up and went to fill a coffee pot with hot water, when the door opened up quietly and shut even quieter.

"I didn't know you could be so quiet, Melly Belly." I told her, trying to break her somber mood.

"Ha…Yeah. Death does interesting things to people." I exhaled sharply.

"Melanie, Jamie won't die. Don't ever say that again."

"You still have hope in this? They're all just poisoning the poor kid's body! He's dying! He's been cut open and poisoned and he's dying, Wanda. He won't live past next week." Melanie was yelling, her voice strained.

Tears spilled out of my eyes. "Melanie, you've seen miracles happen. With your own damn eyes. You've seen them. You've seen me. Remember? You were twelve and you saw this bloody, broken child come in to your house. I bet you thought she was going to die too. But she didn't. Because she knew she was safe now. She knew there were people that wouldn't whip her, and starve her, and lock her in the basement. And look." I held my arms up. "I'm here now." Melanie whimpered softly.

"This is why I still have faith in what they're doing to Jamie. I know how awful it is. I know what chemo does to you. But I'm trying to create this happy atmosphere that I had. That's what gave me a will to live. To keep living. This is why." I paused. I didn't realize I was crying too, and I wiped my eyes with my hand.

"Oh, Wanda." Melanie hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. We cried on each other's shoulders for a long, long, time, both lost in our own thoughts. I set Melanie down on the couch and tucked her in a blanket, and kissed her forehead.

"Mel, I want you to sleep. Sleep. You need it, ok? Please." I pleaded. She nodded her head, and gave my hand a long squeeze before quickly falling asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. Was bringing up my past what did it? What made her listen to me? That was interesting.

I ran to the kitchen and filled myself a glass of cool, clear water. It felt so good on my throat and I washed my face too, dumping cold handful after handful of water. I breathed out heavily, and pulled out my recipe book. I would make Jamie all his favorite cookies. He'd like that. He'd be too nauseous to eat them, but he'd like it. I plugged my iPhone into the kitchen stereo and put on some Eagle-Eye Cherry, the volume very low. As I cracked eggs into the steel bowl, humming along softly, I smiled to myself. It was all going to be ok.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of about forty different things. Sugar, butter, flour, fruit, chocolate. Cookies?

I got up and walked to the kitchen, noticing Melanie sleeping peacefully on the couch. She'd looked like she'd had a pretty rough night. I lumbered into the kitchen, and there was Wanda, baking cookies, mixing mixes, and a whole bunch of ingredients laid out on the table. Eagle-Eye Cherry's "Save Tonight" was playing quietly in the back. Wanda looked like she hadn't slept either.

"Uh.. sweetheart? Is everything ok?" I asked timidly.

She waved me off. "Yeah, just making something special for Jamie. I know- before you say anything- I know he can't eat it but it's the thought that counts." She looked at me with hopeful eyes, and I kissed her as softly as I could.

"God, you're so great." That's all I could muster up? Jesus. I mentally slapped myself on the head.

"Ok.. cookies are all done. I'm going to shower and wake Mel, you eat and get going, ok?"

A few hours later, the four of us, plus Wanda's foster parents, were gathered around the room, eating all 358362369245 of Wanda's cookies. Jamie was awake too- and Wanda was by his bedside, feeding him piece by piece.

"Wanda, these are so great! I missed your baking, you know." The poor kid sounded awful. I wondered if he was going to make it. I really hoped so. I stood there awkwardly in my scrubs with Jared, not really knowing what to do. We felt as if we were intruding on a family moment.

I eyed Wanda carefully, and I noticed she had a little internal conflict going on. I could see it in her eyes. She was trying to be strong for him, but inside she was breaking. I also noticed that she and Jamie had a special little connection- I guess it had something to do with her rough past.

I turned to Jared, whose eyes were sunken in. Guess he hadn't slept either.

"How's Mel holding up?" I asked him.

"Ian, not well, man. I've never seen her so distraught. She's really having a tough time coping with this. I don't know how to help her. I wish I could help her, but I don't know how. She didn't even sleep with me last night."

"Yeah, she came to my place. She was talking with Wanda. I think she's feeling better now. She seems less angry." I shrugged.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her when we get home. It's your night for the parents, tonight."

"I know. I got our guest bed together the other day. It's all good."

"Hello, Jamie's family!" A male voice boomed. "Jamie's got to rest, but you can see him tomorrow- tomorrow's his next dose."

'Thanks, Dr. Sheridan. We really appreciate all that you do." Ms. Stryder said, smiling softly at the doctor. I'd never seen him before- he must be in here visiting as a specialist.

Jamie was kissed goodbye a whole bunch of times, and Jared and I simultaneously said goodbye.

"Guys, wait." Jamie coughed out. Jared and I kneeled down beside his bed. "What's up, kid?' Jared asked.

"You two, please take care of my sisters. They're trying not to show me that they're hurting, but they are. I know it. Just….give them an extra kiss or something, ok?"

What a good kid. 'Ok, Jamie. Sleep well." I told him, ruffling his hair. I nodded to the doctor, who closed the door behind us.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

Back at my apartment, Ian was out there talking to my parents about his college, his interests, and why he picked the paint color for our wall. I liked that they were getting along- it made me feel really good. I was just cooking a little dinner-some 7-bean chili- and cleaning up the kitchen from my baking escapade. Ian sauntered in, smelling like aged wine and men's soap.

"Smells great, sweetheart. Come on out- Jared and I have a gift for you girls." He kissed me sweetly, and went outside, talking really loud-obviously trying to cover something up. I turned off the stove and ladled the soup into bowls, bringing it out and taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok." Ian started. "Jared and I noticed that you two were a little overwhelmed with everything. So we decided to get you both a little something." They stepped to the side to reveal two shaking boxes with our names on them. Mel and I slowly approached the box, holding hands, and peeked inside.

In the boxes was a little, fluffy pug puppy.

Mel picked up hers and I picked up mine, and I started crying immediately.

"Oh, I love him! I love him!" I yelled, hugging Ian and squishing the puppy in between us. The puppy breathed heavily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and he was yipping with excitement. "He's so perfect. I love him. Thanks, boys."

I sat down on the couch with Mel, cuddling our little dogs, and feeling a hell of a lot better about everything.

Leave a review if you liked it! xxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

I really love the feedback-it's so great! I feel so special. (To all the people that have reviewed so far- ily to the moon and back)

Heads up: I may not update in the next week because I have big exams coming up, but keep your eyes peeled!

And as always, leave a review if you liked it.

Wanda's P.O.V.

Day 25 of Jamie's chemo: Not getting any better.

Day 40 of Jamie's chemo: Worse.

Day 50 of Jamie's chemo: He's dying. There's no way to stop it.

I laid in bed all day that day, too disheartened to see him or do anything else. The puppy, who I'd named Quentin, seemed to feel my sadness and he cuddled with me, squeezing his round little body into the crook between my neck and my chest.

"Wanda, sweetheart. I'm home." Ian's comforting voice filled the apartment. The sun was just setting, and the golden glow illuminated his body in ways I'd never seen. "Hello." I answered half-heartedly. I got out of bed and realized I was still in just a pair of sweatpants and a black bra.

"Jamie's the same." He updated me. I sighed and folded into his chest, hugging him as tight as I could. He kissed the top of my head gently. "Come take a bath with me." He told me. I nodded my head.

A few minutes later, I was immersed in a soapy bathtub, the room smelling like lavender and the candles creating a soft glow. Ian was in there with me massaging my shoulders gently.

"I know it's really hard. To see him like this." He started. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I've talked about it enough." Ian's bare chest hit my back as he sat up to hold me closer. "Ok then. We won't talk about it." He placed sweet little kisses down my back. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the water consume me. I felt good.

"Hey, baby?" Ian prompted.

"Mhm?"

"You never told me why you got this tattoo." He brushed the pads of his fingers over the ink.

"Oh. The yin-yang? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"OK. Um… well, I've told you many times about when I was a kid. So as soon as I went to college, the first thing I did was go and get this tattoo. I got it on my back because 'back' is like 'past', so it symbolizes the past. It also means that there is an equal balance of shit in the world- bad shit like my childhood and good shit like Mel, and the hospital, and Quentin. And you."

"That's beautiful. You know, I've known you for so long now, and I still am learning new things about you." Ian told me. I chuckled and leaned into him, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply.

"My turn for a question." I told him.

"Shoot."

"How did you and Jared meet?"

"Really? That's your question?"

"Shut up and answer it."

"Fine. Um.. I remember I was blasting the Rolling Stones and I was unpacking all my stuff, you know, moving into my dorm room. And Jared just bursts in, plops his stuff on the bed, and tells me, "Hey ass-hat, looks like you got a new roommate." He laughed. "Then he shakes hands with me and says, "I'm Jared." And the entire time I was like, 'Great… I have a dick for a roommate!' But you know, we found things in common. Like music, and guitar, and this TV show."

"What TV show?" I asked eagerly.

Ian cleared his throat uncomfortably. "If I tell you you'll laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise."

He huffed. "Supernatural. Just don't judge ok? I like the gore."

My heart caught in my throat. "NO WAY! I love that show! Mel and I would watch that religiously in college! We loved that show!"

"Wow. Small world, huh? You probably only watched it for Jensen Angles."

"Ackles! His last name is Ackles. And no- Mel was a Sam girl, Mr. Judgy-pants." I flicked his bicep.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, and then laughed and nuzzled his nose on my forehead. "I love you, Wanda."

"Me too. I love me too. But I think I love you more." I kissed him passionately, running my tongue along his bottom lip. I was shocked out of the kiss when my phone vibrated on the counter. I reached up, and grabbed it, half of my body out of the water and half in. Ian grabbed my hips and kissed my side, stomach, hips.

"Hello?"

"Wanda! It's Mom."

"Is everything ok? Is Jamie ok?"

"He's better than ever! We allowed him to be part of this trial and he.."

"You WHAT?"

"Wanda, he was dying. I didn't want him to die. Point is, he's great! He's almost as good as before all of this. Come see him."

"Ok. Just promise to explain when I get there?"

"Yes. For sure. See you soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ian, get out. Jamie's alive and well!"

"What?"

"My parents put him in some trial and he's great! He's almost healed."

"What the hell?"

"I don't know. But come on- we're going to the hospital."

"Jamie!" I yelled.

"Wanda! Wanda! I'm so happy to see you! Wanda, I'm so much better now. Mel is here too. She's happy too." I didn't realize I was crying. I turned to my parents as Ian started to talk to Jamie.

"Ok, Mom. Talk." I ordered.

"Sweetheart, we were scared. We didn't want to lose him. We didn't. We heard about this trial, and I just…I signed him up. But look at him. In a few weeks he'll be out of here! He'll be alive and running around and living his life like he should. It's all I could ever ask for."

"It's all I could ever ask for too. I'm glad he's ok, and I'm glad you are ok."

Ian and I, plus Mel and Jared, stayed with Jamie for the rest of the night. We talked, and laughed, and had a really great time just living our lives. At the end of our shift, Ian and I drove home, high on the fact that Jamie would live.

Our favorite song came on the radio, and we sang along really loud. I didn't see the car on my right, speeding towards me until it was too late and Ian flew through the windshield, the glass cracking with a sickening crunch.

Ian's P.O.V.

I woke up, groggy and disoriented. Where the hell was I? I tried to sit up, but the amount of tubes in my chest put me in so much pain. I grimaced and groaned. My head hurt like a bitch.

Suddenly Wanda's voice pierced the silence. "Ian? Are you awake?"

I squeezed out a soft yes.

She kissed my forehead, and my cheeks, and then my lips, trying to show me how much she loved me.

"Oh, Ian. You were dying. We got into a car accident when that Asia song was blasting, and it's all my fault. I'm sorry. I put you through this. I knew something was going to happen but I ignored it and I'm sorry." I couldn't watch her cry. I couldn't. I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

"Then, I had to perform surgery on you. I did it! I held your heart in my hands, Ian. I held you in my hands and you were so _beautiful_." Her face lit up.

"Surgery! I'm so proud of you. But I'm ok. And you're ok. And that's all that matters. I'll be up and running in a couple of weeks, and then I promise, we will have the best victory sex ever!"

She laughed and squeezed my hand as tight as she could, and I couldn't wait until I could finally hug her close to me.

If you liked it, leave a review! Love you guys so much! xxxxxxoxoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS

Haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Exams are big shit.

So here is your well-deserved chapter. Enjoy! xxxx

P.S. - the beginning is just a little explanation of the last chapters' ending because I wrote it quickly and it was awful.\

Wanda's P.O.V.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. _

A bloodied Ian, strewn across the table. Me looking over him. He was dying.

What could I do?

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump- _flatline, the heart machine read.

The stress gave him a heart attack. Me, taking out his heart, still attached to his body. Me, fixing arteries. Me, putting it back in. Me, sewing him up tight.

Me, sleeping in Mel's arms as I cried. _It was all my fault. _I was scared. He could die tonight. I couldn't breathe. My lungs couldn't take air. One failed breath, two failed breaths, three-

"WANDA!" Ian yelled as loud as he could, shaking my shoulders. "Wanda! You're dreaming. Again. Wanda. I'm here. I'm alive. It's a miracle I'm alive, but here I am. Look. Breathe."

My eyes shot open. I closed them and breathed deeply. That dream was too damn vivid for me. Guess the sleeping pills didn't work.

"I'm all good. I'm just… I had another dream about the accident. Ian, they're too vivid for me. I don't want to have to keep living it."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry I was out cold for most of it. But listen to me. As better things happen, it will drain out of your mind. I promise."

"Better things? Like what?"

"Like this." He leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue in between my lips and closing his eyes. He pulled away and smirked at me lovingly. It had been three months now since the accident, and Ian was back in his preexisting condition. This took some of the guilt away too.

"Ok, Wanda. I have an idea."

"Mhm?" I got out of bed slowly, stretching on the way out.

"All the interns have a two week summer break. Which is great for two reasons: we can go on a trip. And also, when we come back, we'll start getting paid as almost-surgical-residents. Isn't that exciting?" Ian grabbed me around the waist from behind, hugging me and nuzzling the nape of my neck with his nose.

"Half-residents? It usually takes like, 10 years for an intern to become a surgical resident." I asked. I was so confused.

"Well, because you and I, plus Jared and Mel, delivered a baby, gave me heart surgery, and so much more, they decided we were mature enough to move on." He smiled hugely. "That's awesome!" I yelled.

"So where would you like to go, my fair lady?" Ian said in an English accent. I giggled.

"Let's go to… Mexico! I want to teach you how to surf. I always wanted to do volunteer work, too." I said enthusiastically. He smiled slyly.

"Well, that's what Mel and I were thinking too. So, the two of us arranged for four tickets down to Cancun! Surprise!" He kissed me lightly. I didn't say anything.

"Oh my god. Were you joking about Mexico?" Ian's facial expression turned sour. "_Fuck._"

I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him back. "I am so excited. You are the best thing ever!" I said against his lips. He pumped his fist in the air and hollered. "Good, because we leave NYC in twelve hours. So get packing!"

I stopped to think about this. Leaving NYC in 12 hours. Mexico. Surf. Sex. This vacation was going to be great. I was so happy-it's so rare that interns get a break. I guess it's been a long year for everyone. In that moment, I felt so lucky. A trip with my best friends, a boyfriend who is still alive, a pug puppy, and a resident position to return to. I ripped out my Vera Bradley suitcase and threw summer clothes in, only stopping every so often to kiss Ian and tell him how great he was.

~~~ later~~~

"Passengers, we are about to land in the beautiful town of Cancun, Mexico. Do enjoy your stay here in the warm sunny weather and don't forget to fly with us again soon." The too-happy flight attendants' voice woke me up. I was cradled into Ian's body, and he stretched and straightened out his blue v-neck. 'Morning, sunshine." He whispered, as the plane sunk lower and lower. "Welcome to Mexico." He said into my hair, combing through a few strands of my hair with his fingers. Farther in the back of the plane, we noticed loud snoring. Ian and I made quick eye contact and burst into laughter. "It's so Jared!" We said, simultaneously. A few minutes later, the four of us were through Customs and with our baggage, flagging a taxi to our hotel. When we finally got one, we all squeezed in and spoke in our broken Spanish the directions to the hotel. Ian and I got a separate room, and when we got up to it, I was without breath. The walls were sandy stucco that stood out against the crystal blue of the surrounding ocean. It wasn't a modern hotel room- very rustic and classy. It was such a beautiful view. I threw Ian down on the bed, and kissing him all over the place. "You-kiss-are-kiss-the-kiss-best-kiss-boyfriend-ki ss-ever-kiss-this-view-is-beautiful."

He smiled at me, and kissed me back. "You-kiss-are-kiss-the-kiss-best-kiss-girlfriend-k iss-ever-kiss-and-kiss-I'm-kiss-glad-kiss-I-kiss-m ade-kiss-you-happy."

It was sunset at that time of day, so Ian and I ate at a little restaurant on the beach. We had tons of Columbian beer, and when we got back to our hotel, all we wanted to do was fool around. My shirt was off in the elevator and Ian's pants were off at the door. He kissed my neck, shoulders, jawline, quickly and breathily. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his lips first, then sternum, and then right in the spot where his ear meets his jawline. "Wanda. This is going to be the best trip I ever take." I flipped us around and threw him down on the bed, and I crawled on top of him, kissing my way up his amazing body. He ran his hands up and down my back, moaning and throwing his head back in pleasure. I palmed the growing bulge in his trousers, keeping my other hand on the bed. We were giggling and laughing and just enjoying our time. Ian flipped us around so I was on the bottom, and I fingered his boxer band playfully, In three seconds they were off, and my bra was unhooked as well. Ian thrusted once, twice, three times, four times until I scratched his back with the pleasures of an orgasm. He released into me and spiraled down from his own orgasm soon after, and we lay naked on the bed, giggling and kissing, and finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Ian's P.O.V.

I woke up to Wanda flushing the toilet in the bathroom, and I smiled at the memories of last night. "Iannnn… you awake?" She said.

"Sure as hell am." I replied, stretching. I found my boxers in the tangle of sheets, and threw them on, walking into the bathroom to see Wanda in a blue bikini. She looked unhealthily skinny. I wondered if it was because she hadn't eaten because of the accident. Cold rushed down my back and filled my chest. I decided to ignore the topic. "I'm teaching you how to surf today, mister. So suit up!" She yelled. I grinned and threw on a swimsuit, and followed Wanda out the beach. "Did you put sunscreen on?" She asked me. "Yeah, I did." I actually didn't. I wouldn't even need it.

We met Mel and Jared out on the beach too, and there were four surfboards lined up on the beach front. "Ok ladies." Melanie said. "Wanda and I are Cali girls, so we know how to surf. We are going to teach you Northerners the ways of the West Coast!"

Jared elbowed me. "Dude... It so hot that they can surf." It was. We paddled out past the surf and into the smooth water. I was ready to dominate Jared. I mean, how hard could it be?

"Ok. So, you'll lie on your stomach, facing the beach. When the wave comes, you paddle, and then stand up when you hit the crest. Bam, easy." Wanda explained.

I got this. Jared looked like a confused Cro-Magnon, and I had to laugh at him.

Wanda instructed me on how to catch the wave again, and I tried with one. Missed it. Second one. Missed it. Third one. Missed it. Meanwhile, Jared was over there catching waves like a fuckin' natural. This sucked.

Wanda talked me through it step by step, and finally I hit the crest at just the right point, and I flew to the end of the surf. It was the greatest feeling- you feel weightless for a few seconds, and then you can feel the spritz of ocean and it makes you want to do it all over again. We surfed until lunchtime and we ate tostadas and virgin pina coladas. No one was in the mood for alcohol. After lunch we surfed a little more. It was so much fun now that I'd gotten the hang of things, and the sun felt great and I was having a great time.

It was a bad idea to not put on sunscreen.

I was so burnt I couldn't even move. Wanda was mad at me for only a little bit of time, but she slathered me in aloe and picked up food for us. We talked and ate in the cooled room and I fell asleep with my fingers entwined with hers, the sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the beach a good change from the honking and beeping of NYC traffic.

Hope you enjoyed it! Big huge amounts of fluff coming up, so stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it! Love you guys. xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long-I've been really fucking busy. Prom, graduation, etc, etc. It's summer vacation now, so be prepared for new chapters every few days. Love you guys to death and thanks for all the support! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

"Good morning, my beautiful." Ian's husky voice whispered in my ear. He pressed a kiss to my temple and nuzzled his nose against my neck. I smiled lightly and cuddled into him.

"Morning." I replied. He sighed heavily. The early morning sunlight illuminated the rise and fall of his chin, blonde scruff golden in the light. "I can't believe we are leaving here in like, 6 hours." He said, pouting.

"I can't either, Ian. What do you want to do the last day?" I asked him, tousling his hair.

"Have sex."

I swatted his shoulder. "Come on, Ian. That's all we did. Eat, Beach, Sex, Sleep."

"And that's ok!" He sat up. "That's what people do on vacation!" He laid back down, next to me.

"I know. And I want you to know how much fun I had, Ian. Nothing can ever repay you for this!" I kissed him softly, our lips brushing quickly. He smiled. "I'm sure something will."

My phone abruptly started to ring, the Marimba ringtone piercing the silence. I rolled my eyes and got up, but felt better when Mel's name flashed on the screen. I slid my finger to the right and brought the phone to my ear. "Hello, my beautiful sister. How are you?"

"Fine. Great, actually. I just missed your voice. Jared is snoring really loudly. I need to hear something else." I busted out laughing. "Stop laughing." Mel ordered me. I stifled a giggle.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I am so sore. Jared and I tried a new position last night- holy god I thought I was going to die." I grimaced. "Ew. Mel, gross." She laughed.

"What? Come on. I bet the only thing you an Ian are doing up there is being cute." My face blushed. "One of the things." I retorted, trying to save myself from my big sisters' humiliation. She was only a couple of months older than me-and yet she was still so intimidating. I kind of liked it, though.

"I also called as a little wake-up call- our flight's in 6 hours. You all packed?" She asked tentatively.

"Just about. I don't think Ian is, though."

"I'm not what?" Ian's bare, tanned arms wrapped around my waist as he laid his head on my shoulder, kissing my collarbone. "Not packed." I leaned my head back and gave him some more room. His lips traced up and down my neck, brushing my jaw. "Go, pack." I nudged him, and he reluctantly lumbered off to get his clothes together. "I'll see you in an hour- let's go eat something. I am starving!" I exclaimed. I hung up and helped Ian pack up. He really didn't have much, so it was quick and easy. I quickly got dressed, throwing on a tribal-print maxi dress I'd bought at a local kiosk in downtown Cancun. Lugging our suitcases down the stairs, I said goodbye to the hotel room. I was going to miss it.

~later~

I awoke sharply, the plane's engines whirring softly in my ear. I was leaning on Ian, who was watching some kind of war movie next to me. I felt insanely nauseous. I asked the flight attendant for a can of ginger ale and settled into a more comfortable position. Ian's blue eyes met mine, and they crinkled in joy. "You ok?" He asked.

"Kind of. Not really. I think I'm going to be sick." I told him quietly. His eyes closed quickly. "You'll be ok. It's the turbulence, I think. We are flying through a storm." His arm tightened around my shoulders and instantly I felt a little better. Eventually the nausea subsided and I felt good again, and went back to sleep.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

It hadn't even been two months since we'd been back from Mexico. Already Wanda was cranky and agitated. I'd brought her there hoping she's ease out- she'd been so incredibly stressed that year. Maybe we should've moved there.

"Ian, I think I've gained weight. My friggin' scrubs don't fit me anymore!" She yelled from our room. "And my period is late." She grumped. I leaned in the doorway, watching her mope. Suddenly she inhaled sharply.

"My period's late. My period is late. I'm bloated for no reason. Ian, I think I'm pregnant." She exhaled nervously.

What the hell? I was three thousand percent sure I'd used contraception in Mexico. All the times we did it.

"I have to be." She paced nervously, running her fingers through her long, blonde hair. "There's no other explanation. The nausea, mood swings, it's all first trimester symptoms! Oh god, how did I not pick this up?" She cursed under her breath. I quickly walked towards her and enveloped her frail body in my arms. "Wanda! Why are you freaking out? This is great!" I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know you're nervous. We are not even sure if that's what it is."

"Yes, we are."

"Ok, fine. But still! Even if it is a baby, there's nothing we can do. So let's make the best of it! Oh Wanda, I'm so happy." I smiled. Genuinely.

Suddenly, her face perked up. "Yeah. I'm happy too! If there is anyone I'd want to have kids with, it's you." She exhaled. 'I'm having a baby!" I placed my hand on her stomach, a firm bump already tangible. My heart thumped in my chest.

"Wanda. When did we last have sex?"

"Umm… two months and a week ago." Oh, my god.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that this is 'baby'. I think that these are 'babies'. It has to be twins!" I grinned largely.

She stared at me, her face a mixture of emotions. "What?"

"Oh come on, baby. No one can get that big in two months with just one baby! It's so twins." She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering lightly. She opened her eyes slowly, rimmed with tears. "Twins! I'm having twins. Your twins! Ian, this is wonderful." She hugged me again. I found myself a little misty-eyed too. I was going to be a dad!

"Wanda, there's one thing we have to do. That I've always wanted to do. We have to make a belly chart."

"A what?"

"A belly chart. We'll trace the outline of the babies on the wall and we'll mark your change!" I rummaged through a drawer to find a Sharpie.

"Oh, Ian. That's so wonderful! Do you know how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you. Ah-ha!" I thrust the Sharpie into the air. "Well, I'm sure we'll make our guest room the nursery, so let's make it there." I said thoughtfully.

"Geez, it's like you were waiting for this all your life." She teased.

"Well, what guy doesn't want their own kids?" I threw back.

"Stand over there. Lift up your shirt." I ordered. I carefully traced the itty-bitty bump, and labeled it "Babies O, M2W1." I stood back to assess the lonely scribble on the wall.

"Babies O, Month 2, Week 1." I read.

"Babies O?" Wanda asked me.

"Yeah. Babies O'Shea. I thought that'd be cute."

"It's so cute. You're so cute." She nuzzled her nose against mine. I placed my hands on either side of her stomach. "Hey, Babies O. I know you can't hear me, but I'm so excited for you!" I pressed my forehead against her belly, and her hands rested on my head.

We were going to be one big, happy family.

**Don't forget-leave a review if you liked it! xoxoxoxoxo **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo. **

**Here is chapter 16! Sorry if you don't like the plotline- I just felt that some things needed to happen. **

**And also because I wanted to write fluff. :)**

**So do enjoy. And as always, please please please please leave a review, no matter what you're feeling. **

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

Holy crap. Holy crap in a good way.

It was really exciting to know that I had Ian's little babies inside me, and that we were going to be a family together.

But I was also so nervous. Not only was I now responsible for one life- I was responsible for three. What would happen if I screwed up? If I didn't eat enough? If I went for a walk and something happened? What if-

Ian's long arms wrapped around my shoulders, interrupting my thoughts. "You need to stop worrying. What good will it do you?" I sighed heavily. 'Nothing. At all. I can't help it!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I wish I could understand. I don't want to you to be miserable!" Ian kissed my forehead. "Now come on. We have work tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, ok?" he asked me.

"Ok. I'll meet you in 5. Just getting some water." He kissed me quickly and rubbed the small little bump, walking out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice how great he looked today- a Moroccan print muscle tee and a pair of grey sweatpants. I went to get myself some water when the door opened, and I heard Mel's voice, coming closer to the kitchen.

'Hey Wanda, I had a question abo.." She stopped midsentence, running her eyes up and down my body. "You look different, Wanda. Fuller." She eyed me suspiciously. I all of a sudden wished I'd put on a sweater or something- I was standing there in leggings and a thin red t-shirt. Very exposing. Shoot.

"You're glowing. And blushing. Are you pregnant?" Mel asked me, her eyes narrowing and her eyebrows raised.

I absentmindedly rubbed my belly. "Shoot." I muttered under my breath.

Mel's flat expression turned into a gaping smile and lots of tears. "Wanda! Wanda, why didn't you tell me? This is so great!" She placed her hands on my stomach. "Well, you are already showing, so it's twins, I'm guessing." I nodded, smiling at her. Mel beamed at me. "This is going to be so great. How's Ian treating it?"

I chuckled. "Amazingly. He's so excited. He's planned out where the nursery is going to be, and he's making charts, and all this other stuff. He's so great." I exhaled, placing my hand on the semi-nonexistent bump. "Are you scared?" Mel asked me seriously.

"Actually, Mel, I've just been so excited about everything that I didn't even think about that. Well, I'm really tiny and twins get big. So maybe just that." I confessed. "I'm not scared to give birth or anything, because I know I'll have you and Jared and Ian right next to me." I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Go home. It's late and we have work tomorrow." I hugged her carefully and closed the door quietly behind her, locked it, and went off to bed.

~6 weeks later~

I really tried to keep the twins a secret. The tradition is you never tell before the first trimester is over. But because they made themselves very prominent very quickly, it was virtually impossible to hide. All my coworkers were so happy for me, always giving me little pats on the belly when they would pass me in the hospital. They couldn't wait, either.

The belly chart was progressing- every week Ian would grab the Sharpie and line me up, trace the line, and stand back to admire his work. One night after the Weekly Trace, we were laying in bed together, and Ian was reading me _What to Expect When You Are Expecting_. Suddenly I felt two little flutters, both on opposite sides, and I sat up with a gasp. "Wanda! Is everything ok?" Ian asked, alarmed.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I think.. .I think the twins just moved." I said breathlessly, caressing the spots with both hands. "Really? Where? Where?" Ian could hardly contain his excitement. I placed his hands on both spots and he left them there for a while, then moving them around when they didn't move again. "Come on, Babies O." He muttered under his breath. "Move again for your dad. Please?" I tousled his hair. "Honey, I think it's too early for you to feel them." I concluded. He sighed heavily, and I felt bad. I could see, in his eyes, how left out he felt. He peeked at the sonogram pictures and held them up to my belly. "I can't believe there are two little girls in there." He lined up his big hands side by side on my belly, and he almost covered the basketball-sized bump. "See, when my mom was having my brother, she was way smaller at 15 weeks." Ian stated, and I carefully explained to him that that was because there two. He laughed and told me I didn't have to dumb it down so much for him.

I shut off the light and laid on my side, the tip of my belly touching Ian's torso, and we laid like that until we fell asleep.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I watched Wanda get bigger and bigger every week. She was so fragile, I was afraid my babies would hurt her. Every time I tried to apologize, she would wave me off and tell me that nothing was hurting her- except Baby A beating up her ribs. She would also tell me to enjoy the cute little bump now- because it would get obnoxiously big in the future.

I was so excited to be having kids with her. Two little girls. Girls!

I remember the first time I felt the both of them kick. We were throwing our clothes in the lockers, and she was locking the lock and I was talking to the girls. I guess they both decided to stretch at the same time, because a riot erupted in her belly for a few seconds. And I could feel it. "You feel that?" she asked me, even though we both knew the answer. All of our coworkers gathered around to watch this wonderful act of new life, and someone snapped a picture. That picture is now hanging on our wall, along with the sonogram and our morning kiss taken by the college kid. I wonder was he would say if he saw us now.

I woke up peacefully, dreams of little pink bundles still reminiscing, and I found Wanda pacing, rubbing the Great Pumpkin, as we liked to joke. "Ok babies. Mommy has to do surgery today. A very important brain surgery today." I pretended to be asleep. She placed one hand on her back and leaned back, caressing the babies with the other. "I swear Babies O, you kick my pelvis one more time… Anyways, I need you two to behave. No heartburn, no acid reflux, just relax today. Ok? I love you babies." She pressed a kiss to her palm and placed it on her belly button, holding it there. She walked over to my bed and struggled to bend down and give me a kiss. "Morning, dad." She whispered, groaning as she stood back up. "It's 7 months today, Ian. Look how big they are!" I grabbed her belly on both sides, giving it a kiss. "They're almost here! We are almost parents!"

**Leave a review if you liked it. **

**Leave a review even if you didn't. **

**Just leave a friggin' review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17! Thanks for waiting, you guys. ilyilyilyily  
This chapter is so fucking fluffy I could stuff 92727284 pillows with it

Wanda's P.O.V.  
It's been a long couple of weeks.  
Jamie had a week or two off from school, so Mom and Dad flew down to the city to see Ian and I. They could barely hug me when they came to say hello.  
Jamie tried to wrap his arms around me, but laughed when he couldn't. He also thought it was so funny when he could actually see the twins moving around.  
"Don't they hurt you, Wanda?" Jamie asked, his hands hovering above my belly, waiting on the ok for him to feel. I nodded my head. "Not really. I'm used to it by now, kid." I answered. His eyes widened as he felt the twins start moving around at his touch. "I think they like you." I beamed at him. "They're so friggin' strong!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes, they are." Ian's deep voice boomed in my ear as he hugged my shoulders from behind, moving his hands to my enlarged stomach. All of a sudden, the twins started a riot- kicking and thrashing and stomping on my windpipe. "I think they LOVE you!" I exclaimed, craning my neck or a quick kiss.  
After Mom, Dad, and Jamie returned to Mel and Jared's room, I showered quickly and laid down, trying to get the restless twins to sleep. Ian laid next to me, in a blue knit sweater, drawing circles on the side of my belly with his index finger.  
"You ready?" He asked me, shifting himself closer to me to massage my back.  
"Honestly, no." I exhaled. "But I think I will be when I actually get to meet them." That was all I wanted to do right now- get them out. They were wrestling in there.  
"Ugh!" I groaned. "I need to get these babies to sleep!" I decided to take a walk on the pier, to rock them to sleep. Ian got up and got the puppy together, and I got dressed. It was an unusually warm February evening- so I put on a pair of leggings and a heavy cream-colored sweater, adding a blue paisley scarf. Waddling out of my apartment, and taking the elevator down, I could already feel the girls relaxing. I rubbed my tummy and sighed in relief.  
"Hey Wanda, hey Ian!" Our doorman said with a smile. "How are the babies?" He asked, pointing to my round belly. I chuckled. "Restless."  
Ian and I (and the puppy) slowly walked out on the pier. The water was calm and cool, and there was a gentle winter breeze blowing in the wind.  
"Shit, Wanda!" Ian yelled.  
"What?"  
"We haven't even thought about names!"  
"Oh! Oh my goodness." I patted my tummy. "Babies O, what will you be?" I asked them.  
Ian entwined his long fingers in mine. "We could always name them something crazy." He suggested.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" I leaned my head on his tricep.  
"Hmmm... Petals Open to the Moon!" Ian said, throwing his arm out and leaning his head back. I laughed and rubbed my neck. "Let's do that, then."  
"Well, I always kind of liked Scarlette." Ian said sheepishly, running his fingers through his floppy hair. I smiled at him. "Well, I always liked Charlotte." I told him, giggling.  
"They are identical twins, after all. I think it's cute if they rhyme."  
Ian was smiling so hard I thought his mouth was going to fall off. He stood in front of me and placed his oversized palms on the crown of my belly. "Charlotte and Scarlette O'Shea, I can't wait to-"  
"Holy shit! It's you two!" I whipped my head around to see the college kid who took our picture a year ago, when Ian and I had just met.  
"You're lucky I have my film camera! Stay right there. Sit, puppy." Ian and I pressed our foreheads together and he held our babies, and the click of the camera was music to our ears. The college kid printed out our picture, and also gave us his card. "My name is Max." He started. "You guys married yet?" I chuckled. "We kind of did things out of order." Ian responded. He laughed. "Well, when you have your kids, call me. I'll do their baby pictures." He smiled and continued on his own path down the pier, and Ian and I smiled at each other.  
"Scarlette and Charlotte O'Shea. Has a nice ring to it, I think." Ian said, caressing the tip of my belly. I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked.  
I waved him off. "Nothing. It's just funny how we took 30 seconds to name our kids."  
"Sometimes, that's the best way to do it." Ian agreed. We walked for a little longer, enjoying some quiet and living in the soft winter breeze. I finally realized that the twins had stopped moving. They were sleeping. Finally. Ian and I made our way back home, making sure the puppy got water and some MilkBones. I changed back into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I laid back down, ever so slowly, trying not to wake the twins again. Ian flopped in next to me, drawing the covers and snuggling up. He yawned his adorable yawn.  
"Do you know what I find amazing?"  
Ian asked me.  
"Mhm?" I massaged his five o'clock shave and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"That the human body can hold two fetuses. Two!" He exclaimed. "I'm so happy I'm going to be a dad. And a dad with you." He kissed me, and kissed the girls twice. He rolled over, his warm palm still in mine.  
"I want you to meet my parents." He said drowsily as he fell asleep.

It was short, but cute as hell, I think.  
I want to know what to do with this story. Continue, end it soon, tell me? What other works should I start? Leave a review and let me know. Ilyyyyyyyy


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Chapter 18!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at a concert two weeks ago and everything has just been crazy.

So enjoy! And as always, leave a review if you liked it!

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I awoke quietly to Scarlette stomping on my windpipe.

I groaned and stretched my back, yawning loudly and waking Ian. He opened his eyes and looked at my expression, laughing. "Kickin' already? This early?" He snuggled close to me and put one hand where Scarlette was, and another where Charlotte was, kissing the middle of my stomach. "I can't believe you're carrying our kids, baby." He crooned, kissing me on the cheek lightly. "I can't believe it either." I said, sliding myself out of bed.

"I'm going baby shopping with Mel today, Ian. I want you to go out with Jared. Get a drink, get some lunch, and go see him!" I threw on a cashmere military green sweater and some black leggings- I practically lived in them. "Go be with some testosterone!" I urged, sitting down slowly to tie my white converse. Ian thought it was hilarious that I still wore those. He roused himself out of bed and helped me up, grabbing one hand and placing the other on my back. "Just be careful, ok? Call me. All the time." I slathered on some foundation and reassured his stressful tone. "Come on, Ian. We are all doctors, here. It'll be a-ok!" I promised, taking both his hands and placing them on my obnoxious tummy. "They aren't going to cause any trouble." I said, more to them than him. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the apartment to meet Mel at her car.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I locked the door behind Wanda and eased down on the couch, pulling out my iPhone and calling Jared.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey." I responded. "Listen, Mel and Wanda are doing girl things today, so let's do something. Get drinks, get lunch, I don't know. You in?"

"Fuck yes! Be up in 20!" Jared hung up the phone. I grabbed myself a beer and the remote control to the TV, because I knew he'd be much more than 20 minutes.

About an hour later, Jared waltzed through the door, giving me a bug hug and a smile. I grabbed my jacket and my wallet, locking the door behind me and scolding him for being so late.

"Your morning jerk-off session couldn't wait, I guess. "I added slyly.

"Shut up, O'Shea." Jared lashed, his voice laced with good humor. I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's been a while, man." Jared said.

"Yeah, I know. Unborn babies make you busy as hell." I said, ripping out my subway card and swiping quickly. "You ok with sushi? I want to try that place on the East Side.. Nobu, it's called." I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jared responded, smiling hugely.

"What's got you all smiley, Mr. Sunshine?" I teased.

"I'm just so fucking happy to be hanging out with you, Ian." We got off the train and walked into the cool, crisp February air. The Japanese place was right across the street from the F stop, so we walked quickly into the restaurant and settled in at a table. "So, you nervous?" Jared asked, putting his napkin over his lap.

"Nervous as fu- nervous, yeah, I'm nervous." Jared laughed. "Trying to take it easy on the cursing for the girls?"

I sighed. "Trying, unsuccessfully." Jared chuckled. "Don't worry Ian. You'll be a great dad." I smiled and told him to order his lunch. But deep down, I was happy he said that. I pulled out my phone to send a text.

Jared slapped my hand. "Put that fuckin' thing away! Who are you even texting, anyway?" I pressed send and shoved in my pocket. "Melanie. I just want to make sure Wanda's ok. I get possessive." I shrugged. "I'm three-thousand percent sure she'll be fine, man." Jared said. "Now stop being a dick and talk to me!" We laughed.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

Mel and I walked into the cute little baby boutique I'd found whist driving home from work the other day. The bells atop the door jingled when we walked in, and we headed straight to the girls' sections. Mel let out an annoyed sigh. "Your friggin' boyfriend just keeps texting me! Quite the clingy type."

I laughed. "Take it easy on him, Mel. He's just really nervous about letting me out alone. And watch your mouth- the girls can hear you." I said, laying my hands protectively on my belly.

Mel blushed. "Sorry. Sorry." She smiled an awkward smile and pulled the cutest little pink outfits off of the rack. "Ok, babies." She started. "You like these? One kick for yes and two kicks for no." We waited.

"I think they're sleeping, Mel." I giggled. "Guess their consent doesn't matter!"

We each grabbed a basket and walked up and down the racks, making sure to throw in two of each outfit that we liked. I threw in baby shoes, onesies, little dresses, little hats… everything was so little! "How are my babies going to fit into this stuff?" I exclaimed. "Everything is so tiny!" I filled up my basket even more, and Mel and I walked to the check-out. "Oh, no no no." Mel sassed when I pulled out my credit card. "What?" I countered.

"I'm paying for all this." Mel said, taking out her own card. "Uh-uh!" I raised my voice just a bit. "They're my kids." "And you're my sister!" Mel yelled, shoving her credit card at the cashier. I would've fought back, but the twins decided to aid Mel and kick me so hard in the ribs I was winded. Mel smiled smugly and grabbed $200 worth of stuff. "Don't thank me. Ever."

We drove up to our building, and Mel was going to walk me up the stairs. I grabbed onto the railing and walked up, Mel holding my lower back. "This building really needs to get a fucking elevator." She huffed. "Language!" I yelled. "And I'm fine. It's good exercise anyway." When we got to our floor, I could hear a wide array of expletives from my room. My heart caught in my throat. "Robbers?" Mel whispered. I listened closer. Suddenly I heard Ian's signature growl. I laughed. "Just the boys. Let's go in." I shoved open the door and the smell of paint overwhelmed my senses. I put down our baby bags and slowly walked towards the nursery, where bangs and curses could be heard.

"Fuck you, Jared. Can't you do anything?"

"I'm trying my best, you dick. I've never painted before."

'Neither have I. And look at my work."

"Shut the fuck up, O'Shea. How does Wanda even put up with you?"

"How does Mel even put up with_ you?_ You can't even make instant ramen."

"My cooking has nothing to do with this conversation."

"It does now."

"Jerk."

"Shut up."

Mel and I were laughing so hard I thought I was going to give birth right there. We walked into the room, my protruding belly button leaving the way, to see Ian and Jared covered in pink paint, attempting to paint the nursery. Jared cursed under his breath.

"So, what's up, boys?" I asked, resting my hands on my stomach. They looked down sheepishly. "Wewerejusttryingtopainththewallwearesorry." Ian muttered. I laughed. Mel was snorting. "You two go clean up. We'll make some dinner." Mel spat out between laughs. The boys walked, heads hung low, out of the room, shoving each other. Mel and I fell down onto my big couch, laughing so hard we were crying.

"I can't believe those two. Just like children." I said, shaking my head and crossing my legs. I grabbed myself water and settled in, laughing with Mel.

~~~~~  
Sorry for the wait. Love you guys so much! xxxxoxoxoxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 for my favorite people.

If you liked it, leave a review.

If you didn't like it, leave one anyway.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I floored the gas pedal, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Jesus, Ian, relax. My water broke like, an hour ago. Labor doesn't really start for another 2 hours, at least." Wanda tried to reassure me, but her voice was strained and she was squeezing my hand.

"I don't care. I'm going to be a dad in like, 3 seconds. I'm allowed to freak out. I'm actually entitled to a freak out." I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok, ok. Just don't get the four of us killed." Wanda grimaced. "Holy crap, they won't stop kicking in there. Ugh!" I felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry." I murmured.

Wanda raised her eyebrows quizzically. "For what?"

"For doing this to you. We didn't even plan it. I'm sorry."

"Oh god, Ian. Why are you apologizing? This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I am so happy I get to experience it all with you." She smiled. "I love you-ouch!" She yelled, squeezing my hand in a death grip. "Yeesh." She closed her eyes. "Ok, babies. Mommy is in a bit of pain and Daddy is about to have a brain bleed. Please be nice for just a few minutes. Thanks." She opened her eyes and looked at me, laughing. "It's how I communicate with them. They listen to me that way." She smiled at me, gripping my forearm. "Everything's going to be ok, Ian."

I pulled into the parking lot of our all-too-familiar hospital, helping Wanda out and grabbing the baby bag. We walked inside, and didn't even have to fill out any forms. The nurse got us a room and Wanda settled in. Soon all of our colleagues and fellow interns stopped by to say congrats and to tell them when the girls are here. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, my name is Dr. - holy shit! Wanda!" Lily screamed. Wanda shifted in her bed. "Lily!" They gave each other awkward hugs and smiled at each other.

"Hi, Lily." I waved. "Ian." Lily beamed. "Look at you- you got her knocked-up, with twins, excited, aren't you?"

"Yep. Can't wait." I added.

"So, you are a doctor now? That's great!" Wanda exclaimed. "Intern, actually. You guys inspired me to start working towards it, and I am glad I did. I love doing this." Lily blushed. She came over and examined Wanda's cervix, and her belly. "Jesus, these kids just don't stop moving!" Suddenly, Wanda's face scrunched up and she gripped my hand. "Ok, Lily, I think it's time to push." She said in between gasps. "I guess it is. Ian go hold her hands, ok... 1, 2, and 3!" Lily yelled.

**2 hours later**

"Charlotte Melanie O'Shea, delivered at 6:38 PM, and Scarlette Lily O'Shea, delivered at 6:58 PM. They all bundled up?" Lily's confident voice soared over the room. "Yep!" a nurse yelled. Lily put both girls into my arms, and I carried them over to Wanda, who was lying half-awake in her bed. "Hey, sweetheart, look! Look who is here!" I said, smiling so hard my mouth hurt. They felt so light in arms, so small, so fragile, I was scared to even move. I squeezed myself next to Wanda and we each held a twin, our foreheads pressed together as we cooed and fussed over the girls. "Scarlette looks like you." Wanda said quietly, smiling and holding my hand. "I just can't believe I have kids now. I can't believe it." I said happily, staring at the little 5 pound babies in our arms.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

"Ian, I swear, these are some of the best behaved babies I have ever seen." I said, smiling. I was sitting cross-legged on our bed, nursing the girls. "They're just so good." Ian sat down behind me and without a word, reached in front and held the babies for me. "I figured your back must be hurting and I hope this'll help. I read it online." Ian stammered. I relaxed my hands and moved my shoulders. "It helps so much. More than you think." I added. I finished nursing and let Ian dress the girls, watching him as he walked a mile a minute to the nursery. "You know, Ian." I started. "I think you can walk a little faster when you have them. Don't be so cautious. I mean it's adorable, but have some confidence in your dad skills!"

"I'm trying!" Ian yelled back from the nursery. "But I'm afraid I'll drop them or something. They are just so tiny. So tiny." Ian brought them back into our room, and I laughed. He had bundled them up in little purple onesies, with little purple hats and flowery socks. "Look at you, Mr. Fashionable." I added slyly, taking Charlotte and rocking her back and forth. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I told Ian, and I got up, still rocking Charlotte. I opened the door expecting Mel, but instead I found Jared.

"Uh, hey, Wanda." He stammered, fidgeting with a little bag.

"Hello, Jared. Come on in!" I held the door with my hip and grabbed the baby with both hands. "Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked him.

"Wanda, you just gave birth! To twins! Just relax for two seconds." Jared urged, as Ian came out holding Scarlette. "Hey, Jared. What's up?" Ian smiled.

"Well, I was running the other day, and I passed this little store on 7th avenue and I thought I owed you both a little gift." Jared thrust the little pink bag into my hands. "Oh, Jared, I can't take this. You didn't need to get us anything." I gushed. "Yes, I did. Ian is my brother from another mother and you are really fricking-oops, sorry. You are really, really, great, so yes, I do." Jared smiled an awkward smile. I looked at Jared. "Would you like to hold Charlotte?" I asked. "Um, no thanks. I don't think I can do it." Jared blushed and looked down. "Oh, come on, yes you can! Sit down here… good, then hold her like this... there you go! You're a natural!" I said to him, as he smiled and looked down at her. "She's beautiful." He said. I took the bag and opened it up, finding 6 little outfits and an envelope. I opened it up and laughed. "What is it?" Ian asked, coming over to me. I showed him the handwritten slip of paper that said, "Good for 60 hours' worth of babysitting. Love, Jared (and possibly-more-than-likely Mel)." "Thanks, Jared." Ian told him lovingly, making little smooch noises at him. I laughed. "You two will never grow up! Ever!" I added.

Jared handed the baby back to me. "I'd better get going, but it was nice to see you and the girls. Give me a call!" He walked out the door, closing it carefully behind him. "How sweet of him." I smiled, giving both babies to Ian as I settled in for a quick nap.

I awoke to the sound of Ian's tone deaf singing and running water. Getting out of the bed as to not make any noise, I slowly rounded the corner to see in giving the girls a bath in the sink, in the little baby bathtub we got from a coworker.

"Look, here, Charlotte. This is how we shampoo. Soapy, soapy, soapy, soap!" He sang, making up the lyrics as he went along. "And look here, Scarlette. This is how we rinse it off. Washy, washy, washy, wash!" He bundled them up in the little towels as they giggled, Ian smiling down at them. "Don't ever grow up, girls." He said quietly, giving each of them a kiss.

Hope you liked the cuteness overload!

Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it!

If you hated it leave one anyway. xxxxx


End file.
